


Siente con el alma

by Yuzuki_Emerald



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Character Death, Crossover, Fire Emblem AU, M/M, Racism, Time Travel, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuki_Emerald/pseuds/Yuzuki_Emerald
Summary: El reino sagrado de Ylisse se ve en un peligro inminente. Plegia, el reino vecino, quiere iniciar una guerra y se sospecha de que también quieren despertar a su dios de la destrucción.Ichiro Yamada y sus hermanos se encuentran con un misterioso hombre llamado Ramuda en medio de la nada que puede ser la clave de su victoria o derrota contra el reino de Plegia. A la par de la aparición de Ramuda aparece un extraño espadachín que dice ser un viajero del tiempo.





	1. Prologo: Lazos invisibles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rilliane-sama](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rilliane-sama).



> Soy mala haciendo resúmenes, por eso repruebo Español (?).  
> Nunca se dejen convencer de seguir algo de lo que no están seguros.  
> Pero todo sea por hacer feliz a mi mujer y a la linda persona que dejo un comentario en el trabajo pasado.  
> ¿Saben que inicie una partida con un Robin al que le puse Ramuda solo para esta cosa?  
> Ya no me acuerdo de la mitad del juego, no me culpen.  
> Tampoco se cuantos capítulos o que duración tendrán cada uno. Este esta largo ya que es el prefacio y el prologo juntos.  
> Así que no esperen que el resto sean igual de largos (aunque si mi adorada Rilliane-sama me lo pide seguro que soy capaz).  
> Cualquier cosa que no entiendan o no quede claro sean libres de preguntar, así como de decirme cuando me haya equivocado y espero no arruinar su vista con mi mala escritura.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una visión muestra como Ramuda e Ichiro derrotan a la hechicera Ichijiku. Pero en el último momento, la lucha da un giro inesperado.  
> Ramuda despierta en el campo con amnesia. Tras ayudar a Ichiro a defender un pueblo, la historia da el verdadero comienzo.

Todo se volvió difuso. Una mezcla de colores y sensaciones imposibles de describir; todo era demasiado vertiginoso. Fue capaz de reconocerse luchando, a su lado un chico de cabello negro y ojos de colores distintos empuñaba una espada legendaria; un aliado, estaba seguro de que era su aliado.   
El pelinegro se lanzó al ataque contra una hechicera de cabello rosa oscuro que vestía con la misma combinación de colores que él: negro, púrpura y dorado. Solo que ella llevaba un vestido y un grimorio purpura en la mano, lo conocía bien: Grima's Truth, uno de los tomos más peligrosos de magia negra.   
La pelea que sus ojos presenciaba era inverosímil; pese a que el mismo había luchado muchas veces de esa forma. La hechicera esquivaba los ataques de la espada como si de un baile se tratara mientras convocaba los hechizos de su grimorio sin temor a la perdida de maná o la quema del libro entero por su uso. El espadachín, su aliado, no se dejaba amedrentar por la habilidad de su contrincante y continuaba sus ataques sin dejarse tocar por los hechizos.   
Con el grimorio de Thoron en la mano se aseguró de cargar energía para el ataque, pero entonces ella se alejó de ambos con un extravagante salto en el que libero un hechizo que, de no haberlo esquivado, hubiera acabado con su vida. Desde su posición lanzo el rayo que había preparado, pero con la misma facilidad con la que había logrado esquivar él ella lo hizo.   
Su aliado pelinegro, por su parte, no salió tan bien librado del hechizo. Apenas podía levantarse apoyándose en su espada y con un gruñido lastimero; pero ella no podía perder tiempo. Un nuevo hechizo fue lanzando hacia el espadachín, con la mayor rapidez que pudo volvió a convocar Thoron haciéndolo chocar con la bola de magia negra que iba hacia su aliado logrando detenerla poco antes del impacto.   
Los ojos azules de la hechicera se posaron en él, estaba molesta. Los retaba a derrotarla.   
Eso solo había sido el calentamiento.   
—Es hora, la batalla final.   
Anunció el pelinegro a su lado con total seriedad viendo a su contrincante. Pero mucho antes de que él mismo pudiera hacer o decir algo su compañero lo miro, una mirada que transmitía confianza total en sus próximas palabras. Como si no hubiera una mayor verdad que la que estaba a punto de decir.   
—Eres uno de nosotros, Ramuda, y ningún destino puede cambiar eso. ¡De modo que acabemos con ella y pongamos fin a esta historia!  
Sintió en su estómago una mezcla extraña entre complacencia y repulsión. Algo estaba mal en esas maravillosas palabras dichas por el pelinegro, pero, ¿qué? ¿Había algo que debía decirle? ¿Por qué se sentía enfermo consigo mismo y con los demás en ese momento? Una confianza plena que no se merecía, había algo mal. Él lo sabía.   
Su compañero le insto a acercarse más. De lejos ella tenía la ventaja. Una nueva provocación por parte de la hechicera. Nuevamente el primero en atacar no fue él.  
— ¡De nada sirve luchar! —La hechicera no paraba de reír mientras hablaba — ¡No podéis cambiar lo que ya está escrito!  
Algo en esas palabras hizo que su estómago se revolviera aún más, pero, ¿qué era lo que quería cambiar? Había algo sin sentido en todo esto que estaba sucediendo, un sinsentido tan grande del cual ya no había escapatoria.   
No dudo en atacar en cuanto el espadachín se alejó lo suficiente. Thoron golpeo de lleno a la hechicera y Grima's Truth a él. Se sintió débil al instante, si la hechicera lo volvía a golpear con ese hechizo no podría levantarse jamás. Su aliado espadachín, quien parecía no tenerle miedo a la muerte, volvió a cargar contra la hechicera; esta vez con un golpe que la derrumbo en el lugar.   
El espadachín se volvió para verlo mientras sonreía, habían ganado la batalla, debían celebrarlo.  
El cuerpo de la hechicera caía al suelo rodeado de la energía del grimorio que portaba. Podía escuchar a la magia chisporrotear en el aire y la podía ver moverse. El cuerpo de la hechicera no duro más de tres segundos en el suelo antes de levantarse cuál marioneta jurando que aún no habían terminado; toda la magia se concentró en su pecho y antes de volver a caer la soltó directo hacía ellos.   
Esta vez no había tiempo de pensar, un hechizo tan simple como Thoron tampoco iba a detener ese cumulo de magia oscura. Podía correr, tenía tiempo de esquivarlo, pero no el pelinegro de sonrisa boba.   
Su cuerpo se movió antes que su mente, empujo al pelinegro fuera del peligro inminente y sintió como el hechizo lo golpeaba destruyendo sus entrañas. Acabando con su mente. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo golpeo y empezó a ver borroso; los sonidos a su alrededor también estaban distorsionados. Todo era rojo.  
—¿Estas bien?  
El pelinegro tonto se acercó corriendo hacia él, lo ayudo a levantarse. Todo le daba vueltas, ¿iba a morir?  
—Al fin ha acabado todo. Todo gracias a ti. Ella está muerta.   
Mensajes inconexos, sin sentido. ¿Lo intentaba mantener con vida? O ¿Simplemente no se veía tan mal como se sentía?  
Era el primero, definitivamente, la mirada preocupada del rostro del pelinegro se lo decía. No lo iba a dejar morir ahí, no ahora. Su cabeza palpito con más fuerza y empezó a perder todo rastro de realidad.  
—Al fin podremos…  
La sonrisa ilusionada del espadachín removió su corazón un poco, pero era como si ese órgano estuviera lejos del dolor que sentía el resto de su cuerpo. Gruño y escucho al pelinegro llamarle, tal vez le estaba pidiendo que se quedara. Ya no podía. La voz del espadachín no era más que señales sin sentido en su cabeza.  
— ¡Ramuda! ¡Aguant-!  
El sonido de algo atravesando la carne cortó la llamada del pelinegro. El rostro se le puso pálido, el sudor dejo de escurrir por la su frente y su rostro cambio de uno de dolor a otro de tristeza. El espadachín dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, en su pecho tenía atrapado un rayo: Thoron. Los quejidos apenas audibles salían de los labios del espadachín, observo su propia mano y noto como aún había rastros de la energía del rayo en ella.  
—Tú no tienes… la culpa. Promete que escaparas de aquí. Vete.  
Las palabras amontonadas, entre cortadas y cansadas fueron aquel corto discurso. Finalmente, el cuerpo del espadachín cayó al suelo, sin vida, y con un mensaje que había sido ignorado.   
Sintió ganas de hacer muchas cosas, pero rio, se rio como si ese hubiera sido su plan desde hace mucho y su voz cambio de tono a uno mucho más grueso mientras lo hacía.   
¡Había ganado!

 

Los colores se volvieron a entremezclar. Las imágenes se volvieron borrosas y difusas. Los sonidos a su alrededor crearon una cacofonía insoportable. Nada tenía sentido; ¿qué había sido eso?, ¿fue real?, ¿qué había pasado? Todo estaba nublado dentro de su cabeza y era incapaz de razonar con el mismo.   
La cabeza le palpito con fuerza; un dolor insoportable estaba tomando lugar. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, casando. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?  
—Ichiro.  
Una voz externa; masculina y joven. ¿Quién era? ¿A quién llamaba Ichiro? Un fuerte de dolor de cabeza lo golpeo.   
—Jiro —Otra voz, ligeramente más madura que la anterior. Tal vez era Ichiro —Tenemos que hacer algo. No podemos dejarlo aquí.   
—Tal vez… Saburo pueda ser de ayuda.  
—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? No ofrezcas la ayuda de los demás como si nada, idiota.  
Una tercera voz y un tercer nombre. Mucho más joven que los anteriores, pero también menos caritativo.   
No tenía ni idea de que hablaban. Tampoco es como si no quisiera abrir los ojos, pero, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, no podía, aunque quisiera.   
—Saburo  
La voz más madura reprendió junto a un sonido de molestia.  
—Además, Ichinii, no es como si mi equipo de curación pudiera reparar un daño tan grave… Tal vez Jakurai podría, pero yo no.   
—En eso tienes razón Saburo. Tu bastón no podría hacer gran cosa, se ve muy mal.  
Abrió los ojos deslumbrado por el sol. El dolor había bajado y ahora se sentía mejor; aún estaba arruinado y todo le dolía, pero, al menos ya podía abrir los ojos; inclinados sobre él había dos personas; de cabello negro con ojos dispares.   
—Al fin despiertas.  
Hablo el que parecía mayor. Heterocromía, le informo su mente; un ojo verde y el otro rojo. Un lunar bajo el ojo rojo, piel blanca y cabello negro alborotado por todos lados. El chico a su lado era increíblemente parecido a él, con ligeras modificaciones; amarillo en lugar de rojo en uno de los ojos y un lunar demás bajo el labio, además de parecer que no conocía la palabra peinarse.  
Ambos le sonreían y se mostraban calmados.   
—¿Te encuentras bien?  
Hablo el otro y estuvo a punto de escupir un claro no. Pero la voz del mayor lo interrumpió.  
—El suelo no es un buen lugar para descansar, ven. Dame la mano.  
Le extendió la mano, acompañado de una brillante sonrisa. Un rápido flash apareció en su cabeza, haciéndole doler de nuevo, pero, lo ignoro tan rápido como pudo y tomo la mano del desconocido sin pesarlo mucho, al hacerlo pudo notar algo; el dorso de su propia mano estaba decorado por una extraña marca. Tres pares de ojos ligeramente desalineados.   
Un fuerte tirón después, un leve tropiezo acompañado de un ligero mareo y ya estaba en pie. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás alejándose del desconocido; habían quedado demasiado cerca él uno del otro.  
Su mente empezó a hacer ruido al volver a verlo. Ambos chicos vestían con armaduras ligeras (uno en tonos rojos y otro en azules), lo suficientemente útiles para defender, pero al mismo tiempo demasiado delgadas. Eran armaduras de la más alta calidad, cómodas y al mismo tiempo funcionales, hechas a medida con los mejores materiales y con un brillo único. Realeza, le grito su mente. Pero había algo mal, era tan obvio que no se tenía que conocer las armaduras para verlo; el mayor llevaba un brazo, —con una gran marca en el—, completamente descubierto; nada más que el nudo de la otra hombrera protegía ese brazo. Sintió su ceño fruncirse ante tal revelación: era casi como un insulto personal, por alguna razón.   
—¿Cómo te encuentras? Esas lesiones deben ser dolorosas.  
—Algo.   
Su voz salió forzada. Se sorprendió a si mismo al escuchar su tono tan infantil.  
—Gracias Ichiro.   
Su mente le dijo el nombre y un ligero dolor de cabeza lo volvió a atacar. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en los labios del otro en reconocimiento; no estaba extrañado de que lo reconociera.   
—Bien, ya que me conoces, ¿puedo saber quién eres?  
—Yo… Eh.  
Su cabeza volvió a doler. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué conocía el nombre de Ichiro?   
—Yo. No recuerdo. ¿Dónde estoy?  
El rostro de Ichiro abandono la sonrisa suave que le dedicaba y fue cambiada drásticamente por una mueca llena de confusión e incomprensión. Por alguna razón algo de entro de él se removió con molestia que fue cambiada por repulsión al notar que la mirada del contrario también estaba llena de pena hacia él.  
—¿No sabes quién eres?  
—No.  
El silenció se volvió pesado. Incomodo.  
—Amnesia.   
La voz más joven se hizo presente, aquella que escuchó mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba detrás de los otros dos; mejor peinado, con un ojo morado y el otro verde, dos lunares bajo el mismo ojo, otro bajo el labio y con rasgos faciales similares al del otro par. Su mente le grito que eran hermanos.  
Su vestimenta era diferente a la armadura brillante de sus hermanos, pero con la misma calidad; llevaba una túnica de un color amarillo claro con una estola de un tono azul grisáceo, con varios revestidos metálicos aquí y allá. Un sacerdote, aunque era demasiado joven para serlo, entonces; ¿se dedicaba a la magia? Era un guerrero también.   
—O eso le gustaría que pensáramos a este plegian.   
La voz estaba tan cargada de veneno que no parecía hablar con un niño, porque eso era lo que era.  
—¿Plegian? —Pregunto completamente extrañado del término. Lo conocía, así como conocía el nombre de Ichiro y la excelente confección de las armaduras; sin estar seguro de donde lo sabía o por qué.  
—No puedes fingir no saberlo.   
Su mirada volvió a viajar a Ichiro y por primera vez noto su propia ropa, su propia armadura. Llevaba una gabardina negra y púrpura con detalles en ese mismo color y en oro; las marcas purpuras eran similares a las del dorso de su mano; debajo llevaba ropa en un tono caqui. Al lado de los hermanos tenía ropa más oscura.  
—De Plegia. El país que limita al oeste con Ylisse —Ichiro hablo al ver su confusión marcada en el rostro — Tu ropa indica eso. Estas muy lejos de casa.  
¿Casa? ¿Plegia? Por alguna razón esa oración le molesto. Ni siquiera podía recordar su propio nombre, ¿cómo se supone que debía recordar un lugar que supuestamente era su hogar? Además, ese nombre no le sonaba a su hogar.  
—No lo creo. Si fuera así, ¿por qué estoy aquí?  
—Ciertamente no tienes rasgos plegianos — Volvió a hablar Ichiro —Solo ropa.  
—Ichinii —Llamó el menor —Esto puede ser una trampa.  
Sonrió. Alguien tenía sentido de la autopreservación y era inteligente, astuto. Sin dudaría él sería igual si estuviera en su lugar; con un extraño que dice no recordar su propio nombre; tal vez sería peor.   
—Es imposible que conozca tu nombre, pero no el suyo.   
—Todos conocen a la realeza de Ylisse.  
Soltó sin pensarlo dos veces haciendo que el menor frunciera más el ceño. ¿Ylisse? Es dónde se encontraba, ¿cierto? Se sujeto la cabeza sintiéndose confundido. Saburo lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados; hace poco había dicho que no sabía dónde se encontraba y ahora decía el nombre, eso solo lo hacía más sospechoso. Ichiro lo miro preocupado, ignorando por completo el hecho de que dijera el nombre del país y centrándose en cómo se doblaba por el dolor de cabeza. Jiro parecía divido entre preocuparse y sospechar.   
Se alejo un par de pasos cuando Ichiro se acercó, posiblemente para brindarle ayuda, y los observo. Tres hermanos, familia real de Ylisse, estaba seguro de que su cerebro no mentía y ahora estaba en problemas, sin recordar su nombre o de dónde era; Plegia, había dicho ellos. Pero eso sonaba incorrecto, al menos para él.   
—Yo… En verdad no recuerdo nada.  
—Entonces.  
—Destellos de información, es todo lo que tengo —interrumpió al príncipe menor antes de que soltara otra declaración en su contra —Ni siquiera sé cómo es que se esas cosas. Mi cerebro solo me las dice por momentos. Como su ropa.   
—¿Nuestra ropa?  
El príncipe de en medio frunció el ceño ante la declaración. Él lo entendía, estaba casi seguro que tener todo el conocimiento de la ropa y lo que significaba no era normal con solo verla.   
—Es de la más alta calidad existente; no solo por la confección y la dedicación, cada parte está hecha a medida y con los mejores materiales que hay en el continente. Eso sin contar la flexibilidad y durabilidad de los mismos, ese tipo de armaduras solo pueden estar confeccionadas para la realeza o las casas nobles más poderosas del país.   
Los hermanos lo vieron con una ligera impresión. Generalmente era sencillo ver que tan alto estaba en el escalafón militar una persona por su armadura, pero en el caso de los hermanos solo podías verlo por la calidad de los materiales: las armaduras eran casi genéricas si no conocías bien el proceso de diseño.   
—Solo hay una cosa que me incomoda —miro a Ichiro y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño—Tu armadura incompleta y poco funcional; ¿por qué le falta una manga y la protección del hombro izquierdo? Eso no tiene sentido.  
Ichiro parpadeo en su dirección y se hecho a reír. Se sintió irritado: ¿qué le parecía a ese príncipe tan gracioso? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de decir? Su armadura lo podía llevar a la muerte y él se reía.   
—Quién diría que un desconocido con amnesia tuviera tanto conocimiento de la confección de armaduras. Creo que yo nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de algo así —Hablo el mayor —Tal vez eres un sastre.  
Sastre. Esa idea le gusto, pero igual le pareció poco. Diseñador, dijo su mente y asintió contento ante la idea. Pudo ver la sonrisa de Ichiro crecer, tal vez creyó que le estaba dando la razón; no importaba realmente.   
—Ichinii.  
Hablo el menor de nuevo.   
—Nos estamos desviando. Este extraño sigue sin ser merecedor de confianza, cada que habla solo dice más cosas para desconfiar de él.   
—Aún si fuera de Plegia —hablo más seguro de él mismo — ¿Cómo habría llegado hasta aquí?  
El niño frunció el ceño más aún. Empezaba a preocuparse verdaderamente por él, de tanto fruncir el ceño se le quedarían arrugadas en la piel.   
—La única opción medianamente coherente es que entraras por la frontera del norte. Eso solo si tienes papeles legales.  
—Pero hablas de entrar por Ferox, Saburo.   
—¿Ferox?  
Miro a Ichiro buscando respuestas de nuevo. Él no sabía nada, aunque el nombre se le hacía particularmente conocido.   
—Regna Ferox, el otro país vecino. Es raro que abran sus fronteras con tanta facilidad, por no decir que imposible. Suelen abrirlas solo a comerciantes.   
En otras palabras, imposible. Él no debería estar en Ylisse.   
—Pero —hablo el segundo hermano. A decir verdad, una extraña mezcla entra melancolía y terror le llenaba el cuerpo cuando hablaba; melancolía, no lo recordaba, pero debía haber una razón; terror, de su boca solo habían salido obviedades y tonterías hasta ahora —Si él es un sastre, tal vez por eso pudo entrar o salir de Regna Ferox.   
Se quedo estático; al fin algo inteligente salía de los labios de Jiro. Incluso Saburo se quedó callado meditando esa posibilidad. Si era un sastre él pudo haber ido a otro país para recoger algo; el gremio de los sastres era bastante extenso y necesitado. No había razón para negarle la salida o entrada a otro país.   
—Deberíamos dejar esto para otra ocasión chicos—hablo Ichiro de nuevo — Por ahora deberíamos concentrarnos en llevarlo al pueblo con los médicos. No solo tiene amnesia, esta malherido y lo estamos haciendo sobre esforzarse.   
Nuevamente sintió como quería contradecir al príncipe. Su garganta quemaba por contradecirlo; él tenía otras cosas que hacer, —aunque no las recordaba en ese preciso momento—, y tampoco le habían pedido su opinión, estaban escogiendo sin preguntarle. ¡Si estaban hablando de él! Debía tener derecho a decir algo.  
—Ichiro.  
Jiro interrumpió cualquier intento de hablar mientras llamaba a su hermano. El príncipe de en medio ni siquiera los miraba.   
—¿Qué pasa Jiro?  
—Creo que tendremos que cambiar los planes. ¡Mira!  
El príncipe señalo hacia donde miraba y todos miraron en esa dirección. Estaba considerablemente lejos de su posición, pero podía observar una iglesia y humo: el pueblo se estaba incendiando.   
—¡Maldición! ¡El pueblo está en llamas! — Ichiro fue el primero en reaccionar —Deben ser esos malditos bandidos, sin duda. ¡Jiro, Saburo! ¡De prisa!  
—¿Y dejar a este extraño solo? —Cuestiono Saburo con clara molestia.   
—Puedo protegerme.  
—¿Y aún estarás aquí cuándo regresemos?  
Sonrió ligeramente ante la pregunta. No lo sabía, pero las posibilidades eran pocas.  
—Eso pensé.  
—Saburo no hay tiempo para esto —Interrumpió Ichiro —Dado que él no está en llamas el asunto puede esperar. Así que —Ichiro lo miro con seriedad digna de un príncipe —Te pido que de momento nos acompañes, quédate detrás de Jiro.   
Sin más Ichiro se fue corriendo junto a Jiro, dejándolo solo con Saburo. Fácilmente podría huir ahora, ignorar la propuesta de Ichiro e irse, dudaba que el pequeño príncipe fuera siquiera un problema para él. Sin embargo, los sigue, corre detrás de Jiro hacia la ciudad con Saburo a su lado. La mirada que le dedica le dice que si intenta hacer algo sin duda se levantara.   
Las llamas reducen a cenizas algunas casas y otras tienen fuego por todos lados; apenas sosteniéndose de pie. Siente como un extraño regocijo lo llena al ver tal destrucción, pero no lo externa, no es el momento y el pequeño príncipe intentaría hacerlo pedazos en todo caso.  
Observa a Jiro y a Ichiro pelear un poco más a lo lejos, su estilo (aunque claramente superior) es burdo y tan poco refinado que de no saber que eran parte de la realeza pasarían perfectamente por un par de mercenarios comunes y baratos. Esperaba que pelearan así por las prisas y no por costumbre, de ser lo contrario; era un milagro que estuvieran vivos.  
—Maldición, Jiro —escuchó a su acompañante quejarse —¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer las cosas tan complicadas? De no ser por Ichinii sin duda te dejaría morir en batalla.  
Después lo vio correr hacia su hermano con el bastón de curación en mano. Bien, los tres príncipes eran suicidas y el país estaría perdido el día que uno de ellos estuviera al frente. Mayor razón para alejarse ahora.  
A no ser que…   
—Qué bonita eres, seguro que obtendría un buen precio por ti —escucho el grito de terror de una chica y camino hacia detrás de unas casas, de donde escucho las voces.  
Un bandido y una pobre chica que era retenida por la muñeca. Sus ojos parpadearon al ver que la ropa del bandido era de tonos similares a la de él. “Un plegian”, lo había llamado Saburo. Sintió ganas de gritar de molestia al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora.   
Plegia, plegian. Bandidos que quemaban las casas de los pobladores de Ylisse, por eso Saburo había desconfiado de él desde un inicio. “No tienes los rasgos”, le había dicho Ichiro y entendía porque, el bandido frete a él tenía la piel morena y el cabello negro; él era de piel blanca y un extraño cabello rosa. Pero algo le decía que no era eso lo que realmente lo diferenciaba de ellos.   
La pueblerina intentaba zafarse del bandido con todas sus fuerzas sin éxito alguno. Finalmente, durante el forcejeo la chica queda demasiado cerca de su captor y le escupe en la cara sin remordimientos; lamentablemente esa no es una buena movida para ella y el bandido la suelta lanzándola a la tierra mientras levanta el hacha en contra de la chica.   
—Vas a pagar por eso. ¡Que Grima tenga piedad de ti, maldita arpía!  
Grima, eso le molesto.   
—¡Eh, tú! ¡Idiota! —llamó al bandido saliendo de entre las casas y acercándose a una distancia prudente.   
—¿Eh?  
El bandido detuvo su ataque y lo miro con molestia. No tenía verdadera razón para unirse a esta tontería o ayudar a los ylisseans, pero la mención de Grima lo molesto de sobremanera, —y ni siquiera estaba seguro de saber quién era Grima—. Era consciente de la espada que colgaba de su cadera al lado izquierdo; también del peso que el grimorio le hacía desde dentro de su bolsillo. Esperaba recordar cómo usar cualquiera de esas dos cosas.   
—¿Por qué no te preocupar de tus propios asuntos?  
Saco el grimorio de dentro de su gabardina, Thunder. Respiro de forma pausada y sin pensarlo mucho recito el hechizo mentalmente a la par que el bandido cargaba en su contra; sintió las contracciones de su cuerpo y como la magia se acumulaba en su mano, al terminar el hechizo de su mano salió un rayo que golpeo al bandido y acabo con su vida antes de que siquiera pudiera darse cuenta de cómo paso.   
La chica se levantó y salió corriendo aterrorizada. Él la ignoro, estaba molesto aún y los dolores causados por el rayo en su mano no ayudaban, tampoco el ser capaz de sentir como su maná se debilitaba en extremo por algo tan sencillo como Thunder. Estaba más cansado de lo que creía. ¿Cuánto tiempo duro desmayado?  
Sin darle más vueltas al asunto corrió junto a los hermanos. Si ya se había involucrado al menos debía terminar. Se detuvo un par de metros de donde Ichiro peleaba con un mago, —que igualmente vestía con colores semejantes a los suyos—, sujeto el grimorio con fuerza y reza porque el cansancio de sus músculos sea menos doloroso que la última vez.   
El rayo que mata al mago es lo suficiente llamativo como para que los tres hermanos se volteen a verlo al igual que el resto de plegianos/bandidos que se encuentran cerca. Jiro sale de su estupor y corta por la mitad al bandido con el que luchaba aprovechando que el otro aún no salía de su sorpresa. Ichiro lo mira agradecido y sorprendido. Saburo se le acerca y por su mirada sabe que está sorprendido pero que no dejara de ser cauteloso con él.   
Su mano tiembla por la carga del rayo y puede ver como el dorso se empieza a poner gris por la suciedad y un par de rasguños también hacen presencia. No debería hacer magia con las manos desnudas.   
—¿Eres un mago?  
Saburo lo pregunta con extrañeza, incapaz de creer lo que acaba de ver. Pero no puede responder que si, a pesar de haber hecho magia es incapaz de responder, su mente cambia del grimorio en su mano a la espada que cuelga en su cadera.   
—Lleva una espada.  
Hablo Jiro por él y no sabe si agradecerle o golpearlo. Saburo frunce el ceño de nuevo. Sabe lo que piensa: nadie mezcla disciplinas de esa forma; muchos menos alguien que dice ser un sastre.   
—Saburo, luego.  
Habla Ichiro, salvándolo de su pequeño hermano de nuevo.   
—Aún tenemos un pueblo que salvar.   
Pese a estar agradecido tiene ganas de reír. ¿Salvar? Por alguna razón eso es demasiado prepotente para él, ¿por qué debe ser su deber salvarlos?, ¿cómo esta tan seguro de que podrá?  
Pero no dice nada y en su lugar cambia el grimorio por la espada. Siente como su maná está a punto de acabarse y de seguir usándolo es casi seguro que se desmayaría.  
Mira a Ichiro y al resto de bandidos que estar esparcidos por todos lados. Su cerebro hace la cuenta y a la vez analiza los puntos fuertes de los hermanos, Ichiro es el mejor espadachín, Jiro es bueno, pero se arriesga demasiado y Saburo funciona más como curandero que como mago por el momento. No tienen comunicación, son desorganizados, pero los bandidos también lo son.   
—Ichiro por la izquierda. Jiro, Saburo por la derecha; Saburo evita que Jiro se mate; Jiro evita que maten a Saburo, hay tres magos que tienen Fire, no dejen que los toque, también hay tres espadachines apoyando a los magos, acábenlos, deben eliminarlos antes de que ellos los vean a ustedes, y por lo que más quieran, no discutan mientras pelean contra el enemigo. Nos reuniremos en la fuente.  
Antes de que alguno de los príncipes pudiera reclamar algo corrió hacia la izquierda, el camino que le ordeno a Ichiro tomar. Cuando se encontró al próximo bandido tuvo que pelear solo antes de que Ichiro llegara a apoyarlo; escucho a dos bandidos más pelear a unos metros de ellos y atacaron por sorpresa. Esperaba que Jiro y Saburo encontraran al curandero de los bandidos y lo acabaran lo antes posible, había escuchado de un espadachín que estaba de aquel lado.   
La batalla duró menos de lo esperado con aquella formación, —que era casi como un movimiento de pinzas—; ni siquiera está seguro de quién fue el que acabo con el líder de los bandidos y en qué momento se las arreglaron para apagar el fuego de la mayoría de los edificios. Cuando finalmente acaban están cerca de la salida del pueblo.  
—Amemura Ramuda.  
Es lo primero que dice al ver a los príncipes. Saburo es el primero en comprender y Jiro el último.   
—Bien, ¿qué pasara conmigo? ¿Seré su prisionero o algo así?  
No es como que quiera algo así, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado está seguro de que no dejaran que un extraño ande por su querido Ylisse así como si nada. En especial Saburo.   
—No creo que haga falta. Después de todo nos ayudaste y salvaste al pueblo, sin ti dudo que hubiéramos podido terminar tan rápido como lo hicimos. Fue astuto.   
Astuto tampoco le gusta, y esta vez es consciente antes de que su propia mente se lo diga: estrategia. Pero no dice nada, si Ichiro lo deja libre es mejor para él.   
—Ramuda, ¿eh? Es un nombre extranjero.   
Se mordió la lengua antes de hacer cualquier comentario contra Jiro.   
—Está claro que no es alguien indefenso.   
Saburo era astuto. Viniendo de Ichiro o de Jiro ese comentario podría pasar por eso, solo un comentario; de Saburo, el chico ponía las cosas sobre la mesa para que sus acciones fueran cuestionadas doblemente.   
Un extraño desmayado en medio de la nada, posiblemente sin papeles, que dice tener amnesia, bueno en combate, mezcla disciplinas, que parecer ser un plegian (como los bandidos que atacaron el pueblo) y que tiene cierta habilidad para la estrategia. Bastaba con las tres primeras para sospechar de él.  
—Ya te lo dije. Solo tengo destello de información, ni yo estoy seguro de cómo es que sé las cosas. Solo las sé.   
—De cualquier forma; Jiro, Saburo. Ramuda no siempre estará para ayudarnos —hablo Ichiro. Le sorprendía la confianza que podía tener aún después de todo y estar listo para hablar con sus hermanos—Deben tener más cuidado en el campo de batalla, no es un entrenamiento, un error y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Se acabo.  
“Vida o muerte”. Quiso agregar, pero se quedó callado, esa era una frase que había escuchado más de una vez, pero no sabía dónde. Era, hasta cierto punto, similar a la melancolía que sufrió antes con Jiro.   
—Si, Ichinii.  
—Si, niichan.  
Contestaron los menores al unisonó e Ichiro volvió a fijarse en él.   
—Amemura Ramuda. Por mucho que tenga sospechas de ti y la lógica diga que debo ser cauteloso, solo puedo darte las gracias por ayudarnos.  
—No hice nada.   
—No puedo expresar en palabras lo agradecidos que estamos contigo, nos ayudaste a salvar el pueblo cuando realmente no tienes ningún deber con nosotros. Nos ayudaste cuanto estas malherido y cansado.   
—Yo… No fue nada —La realidad es que no tiene nada que decir. Ichiro lo mira con tanta sinceridad e intensidad que cualquier comentario ingenioso o mordaz, incluso un alegato a que realmente lo hizo solo para salvarse a sí mismo, murió antes de que pudiera si quiera pensarlo.  
—Déjanos ayudarte. Se que de momento no te hemos traído nada más que dudas, dolores de cabeza y una batalla sin sentido, pero si nos acompañas al capitolio te juro que nos ocuparemos de ti, de todo lo que necesites —Ichiro le dedica una sonrisa deslumbrante y Ramuda traga seco —Es lo menos que podemos hacer.   
—De acuerdo.  
Se limita a asentir sin saber que más decir.   
—Ichinii—la voz de Saburo rompe el ambiente y Ramuda intenta regresar en sí. Tiene que estar listo para la próxima ronda contra ese niño.   
—No hay peros que valgan Saburo. Ramuda nos ayudó cuando no tenía la responsabilidad, eso es lo menos que podemos hacer.   
Ichiro mira a su hermano menor con seriedad y este se muerde los labios mientras aprieta los puños, tragándose todo lo que tiene para decir. Ramuda siente cierta satisfacción al ver esa escena y algo se mueve en su interior, el deseo de ser fuerte.   
Es un deseo amargo, agridulce, que se atora en su garganta y hace que su mirada se desenfoque por unos segundos. Él debe ser el mejor, ese es un hecho irrefutable, pero, ¿por qué? ¿De dónde sale ese deseo que no sabía qué tenía?  
Las pisadas se escuchan cerca y por inercia se esconde, algo le dice que es lo que debe hacer y hasta el momento, —tomando en cuenta que es un amnésico—, su intuición no le había fallado.   
Un montón de pueblerinos se acercan para darle las gracias a los hermanos; les ofrecen banquetes y hospedaje, todo sin costo. Suena a un buen trato que el propio Ramuda no rechazaría, pero hay algo que le incomoda y no está segura de qué; sin pensarlo, se acomoda la capucha sobre su cabeza y se intenta hacer más pequeño sin estar seguro del porqué. Los pueblerinos celebran a los hermanos con vítores.   
—¡Mamá!  
La voz de un niño se alza por sobre la multitud. Ramuda no tarda en escuchar el grito de horror de la mujer y con cierto temor voltea; lo están mirando.   
La multitud pronto se percata de su presencia y los vítores de la gente poco a poco se convierten en gritos de disgusto y de terror. Una parte de él cree entender porque, la otra se irrita de solo escucharlos y siente las ganas de tomar su grimorio para usarlo contra esas personas.   
—¡Creímos que habían acabado con todos!  
Ichiro lo cubre con su cuerpo, esta tenso y puede notar que incluso los menores también lo están. Sujeta el grimorio con más fuerza, sus dedos se entierran en el viejo lomo de Thunder.   
—Por favor, todos cálmense —Intenta razonar el mayor sin alzar demasiado la voz—Él no les hará daño.  
Tiene la necesidad de sonreír al escucharlo; claro que les haría daño, de no ser porque Ichiro estaba ahí ya lo hubiera hecho.  
—¡Lo están protegiendo! ¡Se supone que deben acabar con los de su clase!  
¿Clase? ¿Cuál es su clase? Su cerebro tiene la respuesta de nuevo y su ceño se frunce con rapidez. Plegian. Él no era un plegian, sin embargo, vestía como ellos.  
—Él ayudo a salvar el pueblo.   
El pobre intento de Jiro apenas se puede escuchar sobre los gritos, no tiene ni la mitad de fuerza y seguridad que la voz de Ichiro.   
—¡No es más que un pagano! ¡Adorando a ese dragón caído al igual que a su Rey loco! ¡No traen más que muerte y desgracia para los demás!  
Pagano, pagano. Dragon caído. Rey loco. Se siente mareado de nuevo y lo primero que logra hacer es sujetarse a Ichiro para no caer, siente la magia en todo su cuerpo y como el poco maná que conserva lucha por ayudarle a seguir de pie.  
Ichiro lo mira con preocupación y después ve a la multitud. No está seguro de que es lo siguiente que dice el mayor de los hermanos o como es que los pueblerinos no lo matan con rocas. Pero entre todo logra escuchar algo que lo hace querer vomitar sin sentido: “santa cruzada”. Termina de apoyar su peso en Ichiro, siente como la tensión sube en el cuerpo del más alto tras escuchar esas palabras y por primera vez está seguro de que agradece tener amnesia para no entender el significado completo de esas palabras.   
Incluso escucha a Saburo y Jiro meterse en la pelea, al parecer Saburo estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra alguien porque lo siguiente de lo que es consciente es de cómo se alejan del pueblo; Jiro como su nuevo apoyo e Ichiro cargando a Saburo.   
“Vida o muerte”. “Fantasma”. Por alguna razón esas palabras resuenan en su cabeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juguemos a adivinar que mierda hacia Robin antes de perder la memoria. Cosas que nunca sabremos,  
> Un par de aclaraciones:  
> La amnesia de Ramuda es ocasionada por el viaje en el tiempo de Grima. Cuando el Dice que aparece en Futuro Pasado aparezca (?) también la tendrá. *Dato confirmado del juego.  
> Estoy casi segura de que vestirte como el mayor adorador del dragón caído en tierra donde es el diablo es motivo de sospecha.  
> Hay que ignorar los agujeros argumentales de Awakening. Intentare hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para que no sean tan grandes en este fic, pero no prometo nada.  
> Y ya esta.


	2. Capitulo 1: Sucesos inesperados.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una noche caótica trae terror en el bosque, pero un espadachín llamado Marth acude al rescate.

El camino fue largo, ni que decir que el cansancio le estaba cobrando factura a Ramuda por cada paso que daba. Cada cierto tiempo, Saburo, se detenía a ayudarlo con su bastón de curación —más por orden de Ichiro que por motivación propia, claro está—; Ichiro y Jiro se turnaban cada tanto para dejarse usar de apoyo; y finalmente, después de varias horas, fue capaz de caminar por sí mismo.  
El sol se estaba empezando a poner y para fortuna de los cuatro hace ya rato que el silencio incomodo había desaparecido. El dejar el pueblo de aquella forma les había afectado más de lo que eran capaces de hablar; especialmente a los hermanos. Ramuda no tenía ni idea que había pasado con exactitud, y eso le molestaba de sobremedida, pero entendía que sea lo que fuere habían tocado una fibra sensible en los hermanos Yamada.  
Tampoco es como que el pelirosa le diera muchas vueltas al tema. Su propio cerebro le decía que se alejara antes de si quiera empezar a razonar en ello; cuando no se atrevía a ignorarlo, sentía como las palabras amargas se atoraban en la garganta y un nudo se le formaba en el pecho.  
—Amemura.  
El menor de los hermanos Yamada lo llamó. Sabía que ya no era para ayudarlo a recuperar energía: sin importar que pasó, Saburo seguía sin confiar en él y Ramuda lo respeta por completo.  
—Tengo una duda. Cuando los bandidos nos atacaron, tu nos avisaste de tres magos que rondaban cerca de nosotros. ¿Cómo sabías eso?  
—Los escuche decirlo.  
La mirada de los tres príncipes volvió a caer sobre Ramuda y él no estaba seguro de que, pero había dicho algo mal. Solo había dicho tres palabras, ¿cómo es que tres palabras habían causado tal sorpresa?  
—Minuto. Ustedes, ¿no lo escucharon?  
—Ramuda, ellos hablaban plegian, no ylissen. Nosotros no lo entendemos bien.  
La mirada de Ichiro era pesada sobre él, como si hubiera caído en cuenta de algo. Y ese algo le molesto a Ramuda; él NO era un plegian.  
—No. Es ridículo, es imposible. No puedo estar hablando —las palabras se atoran y frunce el ceño al escucharse a sí mismo. Un acento, él tiene acento. No como Ichiro o Saburo, tiene un acento diferente —¿Cómo puedo ser capaz de…?  
—¿No saber que hablas dos idiomas? —Ichiro termina por él y se sintió agradecido. La mirada de Saburo sigue siendo inquisitiva y estaba cada vez más cansada de ella — Creo que la única explicación razonable es la amnesia. Tal vez todo se aclare cuando descanses.  
El problema de Ramuda no era el que hablara dos idiomas, ni de cerca. El problema es que sabía plegian, una parte de su mente le decía que era lo correcto; qué era el idioma que debía saber; el otro, aborrecía la idea y odiaba reconocer eso como un hecho verdadero. Sin contar que le daba más razones al pequeño y molesto hermano menor para dudar de él.  
Escucho a Jiro murmurar algo sobre lo genial que sería saber más de un idioma. Seguramente, de los tres, era el que menos conocía otro idioma. Lo cual sería normal, de no ser que era un príncipe; si su conocimiento era bueno, como príncipes debían conocer, al menos, los idiomas de los países aliados. Pero, Plegia no era un país aliado, y por lo que dijo Ichiro, ni siquiera Saburo lo hablaba bien. El tema quedo ahí y siguieron avanzando. No había mucho que hablar, si Ramuda era incapaz de recordar.  
Sin embargo, el tiempo es inclemente y por mucho que hubieran logrado avanzar era claro que ese día no llegarían al capitolio. El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte jugando con los destellos de luz y cambiando el color del cielo a voluntad, el viento se hacía cada vez más helado y definitivamente no eran lo suficientemente estúpidos para intentar cruzar un bosque casi a oscuras. Los hermanos menores se pusieron a discutir, sin razón aparente, para ser detenidos por el mayor, tenían que ponerse en movimiento si querían pasar en ese lugar la noche.  
Ramuda no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la idea. Dormir, fuera, en el bosque, rodeado de insectos. Aún sin memoria Ramuda estaba seguro de una cosa: odiaba los insectos. Estaban por todas partes, eran feos, asquerosos, se metían en donde quiera —incluida la boca— y no dejaban dormir. Se estremeció ante la idea, pero no dijo nada; no había nada que hacer ante la situación, tal vez con suerte no se le acercaban en toda la noche.  
Ichiro, haciéndole de líder, dividió su pequeño grupo en dos. Él y Saburo se encargarían de cazar algo, lo que sea, para cenar. Mientras Jiro y Ramuda se encargaban de juntar leña para cocinar y calentarse. Otra idea que no fascino a Ramuda, pero al menos agradecía no tener que pasar tiempo con el menor, aunque Jiro era otro cantar; el hermano de en medio no tardo en quejarse porque era Saburo y no él quien acompañaba a Ichiro a cazar. “Saburo ni siquiera usa armas”, declaro tres veces, antes de que Ichiro lo lograra convencer de que fuera a buscar leña.  
El hermano de en medio no tardó mucho en darle la razón por completo al mayor. Si, Jiro podría ser muy buen cazador y Saburo apenas podría sujetar un arco de manera decente, pero si Ichiro hubiera mandando a Saburo con Ramuda tendrían la leña para dentro de dos días. El mago/espadachín de Plegia seguía sin estar en su mejor forma; Jiro dudaba, que aun estándolo, fuera capaz de levantar el hacha y cortar madera.  
Jiro termino partiendo casi toda la leña que usarían para la fogata, pues Ramuda tardo casi diez minutos en poder tirar la rama de un árbol con ayuda de el hacha y casi mata a Jiro, —supuestamente por accidente—, cuando intento cortar un árbol pequeño. Decir que esa experiencia fue un desastre sería poco.  
Luego fue el turno de Jiro de sufrir. No podía prender el fuego por más que lo intentara; Ichiro le había explicado hace unos días que debía hacer, pero ni así el hermano de en medio podía prender el fuego. Para su fortuna, a Ramuda le basto con buscar entre su túnica para encontrar el tomo de Thunder y usarlo para encender la fogata.  
Se sentaron frente al fuego sin decir nada. Al cabo de una media hora, cuando mucho, regresaron Ichiro y Saburo con lo que parecía ser carne de oso. El mayor, sin preguntar ni dudar, empezó a prepararla y a cocinarla con las pocas cosas que llevaban encima. Saburo y Jiro se le quedaron viendo ayudando de vez en cuando.  
Para cuando se dieron cuenta la noche ya había llegado, el frío había aumentado y la cena aún no estaba lista. Ramuda se había quedado dormido, en algún momento, frente a la fogata envuelto en su gabardina. Ichiro dejo a Jiro a cargo de la carne mientras él se acercaba al más bajo para colocarle su capa como cobija contra el frío de la noche.  
Una sonora queja salió de los labios de sus dos hermanos cuando lo vieron hacer eso y con una sola orden el mayor los mando a callar, Ramuda merecía descansar más cómodamente después de todo lo que había pasado. Aún con un Saburo renuente a tratar tan bien a un Plegian y con un Jiro que no se sentía cómodo con la situación, terminaron aceptando. Después de todo, era la palabra de Ichiro y ellos jamás la cuestionarían.  
La paz, aun así, duro poco. Pues tanto Jiro como Saburo se ofrecieron a darle sus capas a Ichiro para que se cubriera, desembocando así en otra pelea entre los hermanos y buena parte de la cena casi arruinada. Nuevamente Ichiro se encargó de que sus hermanos se quedaran en paz: los convenció de conservar sus capaz e hizo que Saburo los ayudara a hacer una cena decente.  
A la mente de Ramuda un suave susurro se filtra. Es un susurro suave, hasta delicado, pero fuerte que invade sus sentidos y los nubla, llena de más confusión su mente haciéndole doler la cabeza. Un timbre de voz que odia. Siente el cosquilleo de su cuerpo y las ganas de estrangular al dueño de la voz, como si eso pudiera aliviar el dolor de su cabeza.  
Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue una mirada de borrego dorada y verde. Un lunar bajo el ojo verde. Jiro. El hermano de en medio le dijo otra cosa que su cerebro adormecido no logro descifrar, un ligero mareo le lleno la cabeza antes de notar lo que el otro llevaba en sus manos: un cuenco con comida, sin necesidad de pensarlo mucho se sentó y estiro la mano aceptando lo que le ofrecían. Jiro le entrego el cuenco y se fue al otro lado de la fogata junto a Ichiro.  
Miro el tazón y pudo sentir un olor desagradable. Carne de oso. Lo odiaba, no solo el olor era espantoso, sino que también tenía una textura y sabor espantoso. Pero, nuevamente, no era como si tuviera una mejor opción.  
Observo a los hermanos comer sin problemas la carne de oso. No le sorprendió notar la mirada de Saburo sobre él, ya era una costumbre extraña. Ichiro y Jiro comían con tan pocos modales que no parecían parte de la realeza, pero se veían felices comiendo. Jiro volvió a fungir como catapulta hacia una melancolía que no era capaz de entender.  
Tomo el tazón y sin pensárselo más, —porque si lo hacía se arrepentiría en el momento—, empezó a comer la carne de oso. Cuando termino aún tenía la mirada de Saburo sobre él, el chico se veía crítico, pensaba en algo, pero no decía en que y por su mirada podía deducir que no lo haría.  
Dejo el tazón a un lado y, por fin, noto la capa roja que tenía enredada a su alrededor. La capa de Ichiro. Miro al hermano mayor notando como, en efecto, la brillante prenda no se encontraba atada en sus hombros. Ichiro lo miro y le sonrió.  
Sin decir nada más se volvió a recostar usando la capa como cobija. No diría nada, aún tenía que recuperarse y no pensaba despreciar algo que podía ser beneficioso para él. Ichiro era, tal vez, demasiado bueno para vivir.  
—Saburo no deberías ver a las personas así —Ichiro dejo el tazón a un lado y miro a su hermano menor —Es descortés y ya les pedí que trataran bien a Ramuda. Nos ha ayudado mucho más de lo que debería.  
—Lo siento Ichinii —el menor se disculpó y miro a su hermano menor con arrepentimiento —Solo que aún no confío en él. Todo esto es demasiado raro.  
—Intentare solucionar todo en cuanto lleguemos al capitolio, por ahora debemos dormir y dejar a Ramuda descansar. Tú mismo lo dijiste, posiblemente solo Jakurai-san pueda ser capaz de curarlo. Sus heridas son graves. 

 

Ichiro abrió los ojos a mitad de la noche. No podía dormir, no estaba seguro del qué, pero había algo que lo incomodaba y no dejaba dormir. Miro a su alrededor solo para encontrarse a sus lindos hermanos dormidos, —Jiro roncando a pierda suelta y Saburo con apenas el ligero movimiento de su respiración—, y a Ramuda un poco más alejado aún cubierto con su capa. De la fogata ya no quedaba nada más que la madera quemada.  
Se quedo mirando al más pequeño por un rato. Ramuda Amemura era sin lugar a dudas alguien extraño, tenía amnesia, pero aun así era capaz de recordar un sinfín de cosas distintas; desde la confección de una armadura hasta a la familia real de Ylisse, sin embargo, era incapaz de recordar a los países vecinos o quién era él mismo.  
Saburo tenía todos los motivos del mundo para desconfiar de un desconocido de ese calibre, —sumándole, claro está, el hecho de que Ramuda iba vestido como un Grimleal—. El mismo Ichiro desconfiaba de Ramuda por momentos, después de todo él tenía que mantener a su país y a sus hermanos seguros. Pero, había algo en Ramuda que lo hacía querer confiar en él.  
Sus pensamientos se vieron detenidos por un ruido a lo lejos. Sin pensárselo mucho se levantó, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, noto como Saburo se empezó a mover y se le quedo mirando por unos segundos.  
—Ichinii, ¿qué ocurre?  
—Lo siento, Saburo. No quería despertarte — se disculpó en un susurro con la intención de no despertar a los otros dos—Creí oír algo cerca de aquí.  
—¿Algo? ¿Qué quieres decir con “algo”?  
—No estoy seguro de que clase de ruido fue. Pensaba en ir a revisar.  
El menor de los hermanos se paró y dio un par de zancadas hasta llegar a donde estaba el mayor.  
—No puedes ir tu solo. Déjame acompañarte.  
—Ni hablar, no sabemos que o quien es. No pienso ponerte en peligro.  
—Mayor razón para que te acompañe Ichinii —Saburo miro con determinación a su hermano mayor—No sabemos que hay allá fuera y no podemos permitirnos perder al próximo Exalt de Ylisse. Déjame ayudarte.  
Ichiro suspiro y solo movió la cabeza para indicarle a su hermano que le siguiera. Saburo sonrió alegre y siguió a Ichiro por el oscuro camino.  
No tardaron mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que algo iba verdaderamente mal. Ni siquiera en la naturaleza era normal ese silencio absoluto en el que ni siquiera los animales nocturnos hacían ruido alguno. Los hermanos se miraron el uno al otro en busca de alguna explicación o teoría, algo que le diera sentido a tal silencio en medio de un bosque.  
Entonces ocurrió. El suelo se empezó a mover con fuertes agitaciones y los árboles empezaron uno a uno a caer por todos lados. Ichiro le grito a Saburo que permaneciera cerca y lo insto a correr en cuanto noto como el suelo se partía bajo sus pies. El camino fue torpe y sumamente peligroso para el par de hermanos, que lo único que intentaban era volver al campamento con los demás.  
Arboles caían por todos lados, la tierra se partía y creaba grietas difíciles de saltar o esquivar. Antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta de cómo o cuando paso, estaban rodeados por un mar de fuego: el bosque se quemaba. La mente de Ichiro iba a mil por hora, una parte estaba con Saburo, intentando protegerlo y mantenerlo cerca, la otra estaba en el campamento, con Jiro; no sabía cómo estaba su hermano o si quiera si el fuego había llegado hasta allá.  
En algún momento su frenética carrera Ichiro y Saburo pudieron dar con un lugar más calmado, tranquilo y sin fuego (o al menos no cercano al fuego). Al voltear a ver el incendió del bosque pudieron notar como del cielo caían bolas de fuego directo a la tierra; ¿qué diablos era eso?  
La llamada de Saburo hizo que Ichiro volteara a otro lado. En medio del cielo una extraña magia se hizo presente. Era como un ojo, rodeado con símbolos extraños y eso era lo más inverosímil que habían visto hasta ahora (Ramuda acababa de ser desplazado, oficialmente, al segundo lugar de rarezas). Del extraño ojo del cielo cayo una criatura horrible, después otra y otra, algunas empezaron a salir de la misma tierra.  
Eran criaturas extrañas de un color gris y con ojos rojos. Unas mascaras les cubrían el rostro y de ellas no salían más que ruidos inconexos. Ichiro saco la Falchion de su funda y le ordeno a su hermano menor que se cubriera; no tenía ni idea de que eran esas cosas, pero no pensaba dejar que tocaran a su hermano.  
Una de esas extrañas criaturas corrió hacia ellos para atacarlos, Ichiro se lanzó hacia adelante para atacar. La extraña bestia no solo esquivo el golpe, sino que también roto su cabeza 180° hacia Ichiro. Con un hacha regreso el ataque que el príncipe mayor solo alcanzo a bloquear con su espada; la fuerza de aquella creatura era sorpréndete y solo con una finta y un ataque logro alejarlo lo suficiente para atravesarlo por completo con su espada. Apenas la espada atravesó el torso de la criatura esta empezó a deshacerse en el aire. ¿Qué estaba pasando?  
La mente del mayor se quedo perdida en lo que acababa de pasar sin percatarse que una de esas criaturas se acercaba a su hermano menor, quién, con un tomo de Wind, intentaba acabar con esas cosas. Cuando finalmente alzo la vista sintió un temor enorme, tal vez aún era capaz de detener a aquella cosa que se acercaba a su hermano.  
Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, del portal salió otra figura: una armadura azul gastada y una mascara de mariposa azul, un lunar bajo el labio. Cayó justo en medio del camino y no tardo en correr para detener a la bestia que atacaba al menor de los hermanos, colocándose entre ambos y deteniendo el hacha de la criatura con su espada.  
Saburo volteo sorprendido al sentir la presencia de otra persona, por un segundo creyó que era Jiro. Ichiro no tuvo mucho tiempo antes de actuar y aprovechar la ayuda del enmascarado, quién logro empujar a la bestia con un contraataque perfecto, para terminar con aquella abominación que había amenazado la vida de su hermano. Fue un movimiento de espadas sincronizado, casi como un baile.  
El enmascarado guardo su espada sin decir nada. Ichiro se acercó a él, movido por la curiosidad y la excepcional forma en que el desconocido manejaba la espada.  
—¿Quién eres?  
El desconocido se le quedo mirando, parecía querer decir o hacer algo. Pero, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa la voz de Jiro hizo que el par de hermanos voltearan hacia otro lado, dejando sin vigilancia al desconocido, momento que aprovecho para alejarse de ellos y seguir con su propia batalla.  
Jiro y Ramuda se reunieron con Ichiro y Saburo antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera notar la presencia o desaparición del enmascarado. El hermano de en medio fue el primero en hablar, preocupado por el bienestar de sus hermanos, quienes no estaban cuando él y Ramuda habían sentido el templar despertando. Tras un breve intercambio en que los hermanos corroboran la seguridad de los otros y de Jiro explicando que los encontraron gracias a Ramuda, Ichiro vuelve a escuchar los ruidos inconexos de las criaturas.  
—No es por molestar—habla Ramuda con un claro tono de asco y desagrado en su voz—Pero, ¿esos engendros son comunes de su país?  
—No, esas cosas no son de Ylisse.  
Ichiro miro a Ramuda con cierta esperanza, la última vez él les había ayudado a ganar, tal vez podría hacerlo de nuevo.  
—Al menos estamos todos a salvo —la voz de Jiro tiene un toco extraño de incomodidad y a la vez de alivio.  
—Dale gracias a… —la oración de Ichiro se queda a la mitad al notar que la falta del enmascarado.  
—¿A Naga? —Ramuda mira a Ichiro con cierto escepticismo.  
—No, un enmascarado. Nos ayudó, a Saburo y a mí, a vencer a esas cosas.  
—Después no encargamos de eso, Ichiro. Ahora lo mejor es intentar seguir con vida. No sabemos que son esas cosas, debemos tener cuidado.  
Pero, muy a pesar de que Ramuda dijo eso, una parte de él quería decir otra cosa. Muerto. Estaba seguro de que esas cosas estaban muertas. Lo peor era que los muertos eran claramente el doble de ellos, de alguna forma eran resistentes a la magia y más fuerte de lo normal. Incluso pudo escuchar a un par de ellos intentar decir algunas cosas.  
Después de destruir a la octava bestia, que había intentado morderlo, pudo notar algo. Llevan máscaras, pero sus ojos eran rojos definitivamente. Había leído de varias criaturas, estaba seguro, pero ninguna se parecía a la que tenía enfrente y, aunque su cerebro intentaba conseguir información de ellas, cada que se sentía cerca de alcanzarla, la cabeza le empezaba a doler de tal forma que no podía luchar (razón por la que Ichiro ya lo había rescatado más de cinco veces).  
La sexta vez que se distrae y una de esas cosas rasga su ropa, dejándole una desagradable marca, es rescatado por el enmascarado que Ichiro había mencionado antes. Aunque no era su intención, le sirve; la manera en que se mueve es muy similar la de Ichiro, casi una copia exacta de los pasos y los movimientos del mayor, solo, tal vez, con mucha mayor agresividad, como Jiro.  
El enmascarado no dice nada, solo va y viene, venciendo bestias aquí y allá, sin un patrón fijo a seguir, pero de tal manera que se ve como si estuviera acostumbrado a destruirlos. Parece familiarizado con ellos y Ramuda no sabe qué tan bueno puede ser eso.  
Cuando voltea a ver a los príncipes por primera vez siente alivio de ver a Jiro y Saburo discutiendo. El par de tontos estaban compitiendo por ver quien mataba más de esas cosas, incluso podía ver a Ichiro sonreír con la escena estúpida de sus hermanos; siempre y cuando no les pasara nada todo estaría bien.  
En algún punto de la refriega Ramuda se vuelve a dar cuenta de otro detalle, insignificante pero que está ahí. Sigue llevando la capa de Ichiro encima. Con todo lo que había pasado no había tenido tiempo de regresarla. Esperaba, al menos, no haberla ensuciado tanto, el material del que estaba hecha era demasiado caro y estaba seguro de que no tenía dinero para pagar.  
Al igual que en el pueblo, termina apoyando a Ichiro e Ichiro lo termina apoyando a él en la batalla. Muy a su pesar, Ramuda tenía que admitir que, —en términos de combate—, hacia muy buen equipo con el mayor de los hermanos.  
Cuando finalmente terminaron el combate el sol ya estaba saliendo indicando el inició del día. La mitad de esas cosas ya habían desaparecido por completo y la otra mitad estaba desapareciendo poco a poco.  
Ramuda sentía todo el cuerpo pesado y como la falta maná seguía calando en su interior, sus manos estaban acalambradas por el esfuerzo que había hecho usando Thunder sin guantes, su espada se había roto a mitad del combate y el dolor de cabeza se había vuelto a potenciar. En cuanto tiene la oportunidad le regresa su capa a Ichiro.  
Los hermanos no estaban en mejor estado. Jiro e Ichiro estaban bastante lastimados, tenían sangre seca en diferentes partes del cuerpo y la espada de Jiro no tenía mucho futuro. Saburo, por otro lado, tampoco es que estuviera mejor, tal vez con menos sangre, pero el rostro del niño denotaba el profundo gasto de maná y aún debía ayudar a curar a los demás.  
Sin embargo, y antes de dejar que Saburo se hiciera cargo de ellos, debían hacer otra cosa. Hablar con el enmascarado; quién, además de haber sido de gran ayuda, había salvado la vida de Saburo y posteriormente la de Ramuda.  
—Creo que no tuve tiempo de agradecerte por lo de Saburo—empezó Ichiro —Así que, gracias. Fuiste muy valiente y realmente no sabría qué sería de mi si alguno de mis hermanos muriera. Si necesitas algo puedes pedirlo, siempre que esté en nuestra disposición dártelo. Mi nombre es Ichiro Yamada, ¿cuál es tu nombre?  
El extraño se quedó unos segundos sin decir nada.  
—Pueden llamarme Marth.  
El silencio se hizo presente de golpe. Ramuda no entendí porque, pero los hermanos se veían muy sorprendidos ante el nombre de esa persona.  
—¿Marth? ¿Te llamas como el gran rey heroico de la época de Archenea? —Saburo miro al desconocido con cierto nivel de recelo.  
—Mi nombre no es el tema de discusión de esta noche. Este mundo está a punto de enfrentarse a una terrible catástrofe.  
—¿Eso es una amenaza?  
—Saburo.  
Ichiro le llamo la atención a su hermano menor. Aunque no le agradaban las palabras del enmascarado, dudaba que estuviera bromeando.  
—Lo que han presenciado esta noche no es más que un preludio de lo que pasara —las manos del extraño se volvieron puños de la nada — Daos por advertidos.  
Sin decir nada más el extraño se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí. Dejando a todos los demás con un mal sabor de boca y con más dudas que respuestas. 

 

Jiro sabía que esa misión no iba a ser fácil. Pero nunca espero que llegara a ser tan difícil.  
Ver a Ichiro, e incluso a Saburo, había sido un castigo y una bendición a la vez. Su Ichiro estaba muerto, Amemura lo había matado en la catedral de Grima. Saburo, su hermano menor molesto y con el que se llevaba de la, pero manera posible, se había quedado en el pasado, lo más seguro es que estuviera muerto también. De la familia Yamada solo queda él. Porque, por mucho que ese Ichiro y ese Saburo se parecieran a sus hermanos, no eran sus hermanos; ellos ya tenían a su Jiro y no era él.  
Después estaba Amemura. La encarnación del mal, con cabello rosa, ya estaba con Ichiro, ya no había forma de evitar su encuentro y por muy poco que llevaran juntos ellos siempre tuvieron una conexión especial. Se habían enamorada, ¡por Naga! Si lo hubiera dejado morir esta noche nadie lo habría culpado; después de todo, ninguno de ellos conocía por completo, aún, las habilidades de Ramuda, podría haber pasado por una muerte desafortunada. Pero no todo lo que había hecho Ramuda fue malo, aún quedaban cosas que hacer.  
Sin embargo, Jiro pudo notar algunas cosas diferentes a las que él conocía. No solo los risen, algo con respecto a Amemura y sus, no, los hermanos Yamada. Tenían una dinámica diferente a la que recordaba haber tenido en su primer encuentro con el gremlin rosado. Incluso la mirada de Ramuda era diferente a la que recordaba, más allá de no tener el iris rojo. ¿Qué habrá pasado?  
Si recordaba bien. El día anterior habían detenido el ataque un pueblo, cuando ellos llegaron el único que estaba luchando era Ramuda (aunque no llevaba la ropa del Grimleal), les ayudo en cuanto los vio llegar y finalmente los acompaño al capitolio porque tenía asuntos que atender ahí. Tal vez algo de eso había cambiado, pero, ¿qué?  
Los risen. Ramuda no parecía reconocer a los risen. La primera vez que los Custodios los enfrentaron Ramuda estaba sorprendido; él era de los pocos del Grimleal que podían hacer todo el ritual para traer guerreros a la vida de nuevo. Inclusive Dice le dijo que en varias ocasiones había visto a Ramuda haciéndolo: despertando a los risen.  
No estaba seguro de que estaba mal. Pero fuera lo que fuera, mientras no cambie las cosas a favor de Grima todo está bien. Aún podía seguir con su misión. 

 

Mientras Saburo ayudaba a Ichiro y a Jiro con sus heridas Ramuda se acercó a los pocos cuerpos que quedaban. Olían peor que la carne de oso y las máscaras que usaban eran horribles. Sintió la tentación de quitar una, pero su mente le dijo que era mala idea. Muertos regresados a la vida con el propósito de luchar.  
Esa idea lo había encontrado en varias novelas y en un par de libros de historia. No había nada que dijera y probara que era real, sin embargo, él sentía que era real. Realmente se había enfrentado contra muertos. Todo era tan raro.  
—¿Qué crees que haces?  
La voz del menor de los hermanos le saco de sus pensamientos. Lo seguía viendo con esa molestia que ya lo tenía harto, por mucho que se acostumbrara, jamás dejaría de molestarle que ese niño lo viera así.  
—Veía los cuerpos de estas cosas. Tienen forma de hombre después de todo, aunque no sabemos que son. ¿O tu sí?  
—No me refiero a eso. Hablo de todo en general. Apareces cerca de la frontera, cuando una ciudad es atacada, viste como si fueras del Grimleal y en la noche, cuando estamos durmiendo, aparecen esas cosas que obviamente se mueven gracias a la magia negra. Para colmo dices no recordar nada, pero sabes perfectamente como usar un grimorio y la espada, también los nombres de la familia real de Ylisse. Las circunstancias son más que sospechosas.  
—¿Crees que a mí me agrada todo esto? Tu podrás creer sobre mí de lo que sea, como lo hicieron los del pueblo—Ramuda no se sentía cómodo tocando ese tema, había algo que le molestaba. Pero, incluso, ahora, Saburo arrugo la cara con dolor. — Pero yo ni siquiera a recuerdo ser un maldito plegian. Sea lo que sea por lo que me odias no tienes fundamentos. Si de verdad los quisiera muertos ya lo estarían.  
—Eso no te ayuda a verte menos culpable Amemura.  
—Lo dice quién no puede ver comer a alguien sin juzgarlo.  
La conversación no se vuelve amena en ningún punto. Llegan al extremo de empezarse a gritar, y aunque Ramuda es consciente de que Saburo solo es un niño tonto, está muy cansado, quiere descansar y lo que menos quiere es recordar que es amnésico y que no tiene muchos avances que le digan que va a recuperar su memoria.  
En algún punto de todo eso Ichiro aparece con Jiro e intenta detener la discusión a como dé lugar. Finalmente es Ramuda el primero en dejar, en apariencia, la discusión. Se acerca a Ichiro y, a sus pies, tira su grimorio de Thunder —que a estas alturas tiene pocas hojas usables—.  
—Ramuda, ¿qué haces?  
—Ahora la única amenaza es visual. No me importa —miro a Saburo y después a Ichiro—De todas formas, estaba a punto de volverse inútil.  
—Ramuda, no tienes por qué hacer esto.  
El pelirosa no dice nada, pero en cuanto Ichiro intenta devolverle el libro lo rechaza. —Si quieres, puedes cuidarlo por mí. Estoy cansado y aún debemos llegar al capitolio, ¿podemos seguir ya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarde más de lo que creí en terminarlo. Creo que ya entiendo porque las de habla inglesa ponen la etiqueta de "escribí esto en ves de dormir", no se que tan buena calidad tenga.  
> Este capitulo es más corto como por mil palabras, espero que aún así le guste a Rilliane-sama. Aunque me comí como mil palabras al final porque prefiero ponerlas en el siguiente capitulo.  
> Aclaro que los capítulos del fanfic son los nombres de los capítulos del juego (menos el titulo del fanfic), igual que el resumen de los capítulos, también es del juego.  
> Originalmente iba a hacer que el Jiro/Lucina del futuro se presentara con el nombre de Jice (combinación de los nombres de Jiro y Dice) y me quede con las ganas de hacerlo porque sentí que iba a ser confuso. Pero si alguien cree que es buena idea lo pongo, sino, ya ni modo.  
> En cuanto a la lava saliendo de la tierra que sale en la cinemática del juego. Al final decidí cambiarlo solo por fuego, yo no entiendo como sale lava en un terremoto así que...  
> En verdad hago lo que puedo para que las personalidades no se salgan mucho de lo que es, pero llega a ser algo confuso hasta para mi, lo siento. Ahora, en cuanto a Ramuda, si, si va a ser el adulto que actúa como niño solo que en estos capítulos esta muy confundido y ni siquiera es consciente de quien es, por lo que tardara un rato pero seguirá siendo una mezcla entre este Ramuda de estos capítulos y el otro, junto a una mezcla extraña con Grima. En cuanto a Jiro/Lucina, el que viene del futuro, pa que se me entienda, este forzosamente tiene que ser más maduro y serio, debido a todo lo que paso en su tiempo y a la gran carga que conlleva evitar todo lo que paso solo.  
> Y para mi no es creíble que solo la intervención del futuro sea posible por Lucina y que la amnesia de Robin no cambie nada, así que en este fanfic la amnesia también va a ser cambios en las cosas.  
> Además, intentare meter ligeramente más a Jiro en el fic, es el personaje favorito de Rilliane-sama (aunque odia a Lucina).  
> Si de repente el Ichiramu se me traspasa más como Chrobin lo siento, es inevitable que llegue a pasar por las conversaciones sumamente gays que tienen.  
> Aún hay muchas cosas que quiero cubrir en este fanfic, pero todo a su tiempo. Faltas de ortografía, errores, lo que sea, sería bueno que me dijeran mis equivocaciones.


	3. Capítulo 2: Shepherds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En Ylisstol Ramuda es atendido y se enfrenta al consejo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada, ya se que tarde mil años con esta continuación, pero por eso mismo llegó con tres capítulos para compensar.  
> Se que prometí que ya no volvería a tardar en actualizar, pero terminamos mudándonos de casa por cuestiones de fuerza mayor, exámenes, se descompuso mi computadora y cuando por fin pude poner a escribir termine en el hospital. Definitivamente no fueron buenos meses para mi. Pero estoy de vuelta, así que espero les guste el resultado.

Negro para la fuerza sobre la adversidad; púrpura para la dignidad; y oro para la sabiduría y el poder. Hay significado y propósito en cada hilo. No solo es una armadura o una vestimenta, posee un significado mucho más profundo que, al recordarlo, ayuda a Ramuda a estar en calma en medio de todo lo desconocido.  
Las calles de Ylisstol eran largas, cubiertas con piedra o grava, animadas, coloridas y llenas de gente que mataba con la mirada al joven de cabello rosa apenas lo veían pasar. Murmullos, muy similares a los del pueblo, resuenan cada vez que alguien fija su mirada en el extraño acompañante de los príncipes. “Ladrón”, “bárbaro”, “infiel”, “pagano”, o simplemente “plegian”. Cualquiera era válido para describir a Ramuda, al parecer.  
Se abrazó más así mismo dentro de la protección que le proporcionaba su ropa, la capucha de su gabardina cubría su rostro. Su rostro estaba pálido y aún se sentía desfallecer; los hermanos no estaban en mejores condiciones, pero, tenían que ser fuertes para su pueblo.  
Las cosas con ellos no habían sido lo mejor desde que dejaron el bosque. Ramuda había esquivado cualquier intento de hablar por parte de Ichiro. Saburo no lo intentaba, seguramente para él hubiera sido mejor si el pelirosa se alejaba de una buena vez. Jiro había intentado hablar con los tres, pero solo Ichiro lo escuchaba y entre ellos dos no podían tirar el orgullo de los más pequeños —ya sea de edad o de estatura—.  
La cabeza de Ramuda era un completo lío. Por un lado, quería darle la razón a Saburo; nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor era normal o podía ser llamado coincidencia, por el otro; su orgullo le impedía darle la razón al más joven. Además, necesitaba con urgencia un médico.  
Cuando, por fin, llegaron al palacio y se alejaron del ojo público. Ramuda se recargo en lo primero que encontró, Ichiro seguramente actuaría de la manera más diplomática posible y se ofrecía a llevarlo al médico personalmente, después de verificar quién era y si llevaba papeles de viaje con él. Pero, si Ichiro lo iba a hacer o no, Ramuda fue incapaz de averiguarlo, pues tres segundos después de recargarse, todo se volvió negro a su alrededor. 

El cuerpo de Ramuda estrellándose contra el suelo asusto a Ichiro.  
Apenas habían puesto un pie dentro de los muros del palacio, cuando se escuchó el cuerpo del más pequeño golpeándose contra el suelo. Ichiro era consciente de que Ramuda estaba cansado tanto física como moralmente; después de todos los encuentros y ataques hacía su persona sería imposible que estuviera en perfectas condiciones, pero no espero que estuviera tan mal.  
Saburo fue el primero en inclinarse sobre el cuerpo del plegian y revisar sus signos vitales. Para la paz de Ichiro, Ramuda solo se había desmayado y estaría mejor después de descansar como era debido. Ichiro les pidió a los guardias que llevaran a su acompañante, y a sus hermanos, con Jakurai. Él se retiró a una junta a la que debía asistir.  
No era un consejo de guerra, gracias a Naga aún no. Por lo que no se molestó en cambiarse de ropa o ir al médico en ese momento, sin duda Genki no estaría nada de acuerdo con él, pero prefería primero tratar con el consejo; después de todo, para este punto medio palacio debía estar enterado de la presencia de Ramuda y tenía que dar explicaciones.  
No se equivocó. Apenas lo vio, Genki le pidió que fuera con Jakurai para tratarse las heridas y que, de paso, fuera a descansar. Era consciente de que no debía descuidar su salud, no quería dejar a Jiro y a Saburo con la carga del reino, pero hablar con el consejo en ese momento era imperativo: la guerra podía estar tocando la puerta e Ichiro no quería abrir.  
Para, su desgracia, la junta duro más de lo esperado. Desde el ataque de los bandidos, regaños por haber salido los tres solos, hasta la presencia de Ramuda fueron discutidos al por mayor; Ichiro no estaba listo para ser rey, era el verdadero tema que las palabras guardaban en su mayoría. ¿Lo peor? Ichiro estaba completamente de acuerdo.  
Él nunca quiso ser rey. Mucho menos cuando todavía no cumplía ni los veinte años. Tenía mucho que aprender y no tenía la oportunidad de equivocarse, el reino aún no terminaba de sanar las heridas de la última guerra; apenas podía cuidar de sus hermanos como era debido, ¿cómo se supone que dirigía todo un reino?  
Tampoco tenía tiempo para senadores avariciosos y jugadas debajo de la mesa para intentarle quitar el trono (qué no quería). De no ser porque el pueblo le tenía un gran apreció a él y a sus hermanos, Ichiro estaba seguro de que no solo tendría que lidiar con la posible guerra contra Plegia, también tendría que lidiar con la aristocracia y guerras internas.  
También estaba agradecido con Jakurai y Genki. Sin ellos no podría sobre llevar la carga, ni al senado. Genki era un excelente consejero y un gran asesor político, sabía lo que se tenía que hacer y en verdad se preocupaba por el pueblo. Jakurai, por otra parte, también era un gran consejero y su influencia en la aristocracia y en el pueblo, en general, era incomparable. Si sus hermanos y él estaban a salvo de las víboras del senado era gracias a ellos.  
Después de un largo debate Ichiro por fin se pudo retirar. Aún no se tomarían reprimendas contras Plegian, pues las acciones de unos bandidos no podían tomarse como la palabra de un pueblo; dentro de unos días tendrían una misión diplomática en Regna Ferox, Ylisse no tenía un ejército definido y, en caso de que hubiera guerra, necesitarían ayuda; en cuanto a Ramuda, estaría bajo vigilancia mientras estuviera en el palacio e Ichiro se haría cargo en persona de todo lo relacionado a él, revisaría los papeles de viaje, la procedencia y el estado de salud con Jakurai; los hombres de los senadores y los ministros irían al pueblo afectado, a hacer reconocimiento, así como a ayudar a las reparaciones.  
Cuando llegó con Jakurai se dejó atender y regañar a partes iguales. Al igual que Genki, era como un segundo padre para él. También le hizo el favor de informarle sobre el estado de sus hermanos; Saburo había gastado maná en exceso, pero nada que un buen descanso no arreglara, también tenía algunas quemaduras y cortes, pero nada grave, ni siquiera dejarían cicatriz; Jiro debía dejar de ser tan imprudente en batalla, tendría una nueva cicatriz en el brazo izquierdo y una pequeña marcada de quemadura en el dorso de la mano derecha, fuera de eso, solo tendría que comer bien y descansar.  
—¿Qué hay de Amemura?  
Se atrevió a preguntar después de un rato de silencio. Jinguji suspiro y dejó lo que tenía en las manos para mirar al príncipe.  
—Amemura no está en buenas condiciones. No sé, como es que siguió en pie tanto tiempo; en su hombro izquierdo tiene una quemadura, de lo que parece ser Arcfire, que, a lo mucho, tiene una semana; los nervios de sus manos están en un grave estado por hacer magia sin guantes; en general, tiene más cicatrices y heridas que usted o Aohitsugi-san, muchas parecen ser bastante viejas y otras demasiado recientes; su maná es lo más bajo que he visto en mucho tiempo. Eso solo hablando de lo físico.  
» En cuanto al problema de su memoria. A pesar de todos los daños físicos que presenta, ninguno se puede vincular a su amnesia. Tampoco parece ser por un hechizo o maldición, no hay absolutamente nada que demuestre como es que perdió la memoria, si es que la perdió.  
» Se mantendrá dormido, por lo menos, durante tres días en lo que se recupera y mejoran sus heridas. En cuanto despierte podremos hacer algunas pruebas más a su memoria, para determinar si es amnésico o no.  
Ichiro asintió, meditando y pensando en la información que Jakurai le acababa de dar. Ramuda estaba más herido de lo que aparentaba, además de eso no había nada que explicara su amnesia, lo cual no del dejaba muchas opciones a Ichiro; Ramuda era un excelente actor o tenía muy mala suerte, que hacía imposible de creer su situación.  
Aún, a pesar de eso, Ichiro tenía una deuda con el más pequeño y tenía que pagarla. De no ser por él quién sabe cómo hubieran ido las cosas en el pueblo o en el bosque.  
—Jakurai — volvió a hablar enseguida que recordó el incidente en el bosque, incidente que no le había mencionado al consejo — Cuando veníamos de regreso, paramos en un bosque y unas extrañas criaturas nos atacaron. Parecían humanos, pero tenían los ojos rojos, la piel gris y llevaban unas extrañas mascaras. ¿Usted sabe qué son?  
El rostro del médico cambio por unos segundos de expresión, entre preocupado, sorprendido y aterrado. Pero no duro mucho, apenas lo suficiente para que el cerebro de Ichiro pudiera registrar un mínimo cambió.  
—Príncipe Ichiro, lo que describes se acerca mucho a lo que sería un muerto viviente. Un lich, pero dudo mucho que lo sea.  
—¿Lich?  
—Son cadáveres impulsados por magia negra muy poderosa. Sin embargo, no tienen piel. Por lo que, a menos que se equivoque, no puede tratarse de los lich.  
—Estoy seguro de que no eran cadáveres. ¿No podría tratarse de otra cosa?  
Jakurai suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.  
—Risens. Son similares a los lich, pero si los lich usa una magia oscura, la magia de los risen rebasa toda frontera. No piensan, actúan por instinto, pero pueden ser controlados por quién los reviva, sin embargo, se necesita mucha fuerza de voluntad y poder mágico. No conozco a nadie que pueda hacerlo. ¿El consejo se enteró de esto?  
—No. No estaba seguro si era necesario comentarlo, los vi convertirse en polvo en cuestión de segundos. Además, no tenía ni idea de que eran.  
—Por ahora lo mejor será que descanse, más tarde revisare la zona donde aparecieron — Jakurai miro a Ichiro por un momento. Como si no pudiera decidir entre seguir hablando o permanecer en silencio —Su alteza, quisiera hablar un poco más sobre Amemura.  
—¿Qué sucede Jakurai?  
Ichiro miro al mayor con curiosidad, confiaba en su juicio y sabía que, cualquier cosa que quisiera decirle, sería algo importante. Especialmente si tenía que ver con su extraño invitado.  
—Amemura definitivamente es plegian y un Grimleal.  
—¿Cómo estás seguro de eso?  
—En su mano derecha tiene la marca de Grima. No es algo común, incluso entre el Grimleal, que alguien posea esa marca. Algunos bandidos también la llevaban, pero es raro y regularmente está mal hecha —Jakurai volvió a ver a Ichiro con seriedad. De ser cierto que Ramuda era un Grimleal, las cosas podrían ser más difíciles — Puede que Amemura sea alguien con un alto cargo dentro del Grimleal.  
Ichiro se quedó en silencio, pensando. Es cierto que le había visto la marca a Ramuda, no era como si el más pequeño tratara de ocultarla, cosa que podría reforzar la teoría de la amnesia, pero, si era parte del Grimleal… No podía creer que fuera un demonio por serle fiel a Grima, pero si era parte de los altos mandos, cabía la posibilidad de que no quisiera ayudarlos a buscar la paz. No después de lo que su padre había hecho.  
—Quisiera ver a Amemura antes de ir a descansar.  
Jakurai no dijo nada, posiblemente no estaba de acuerdo, pero tampoco lo detendría. El mayor lo guío hasta una habitación que cuidaban un par de guaridas (que el mismo Ichiro había mandado); por dentro, la habitación era sumamente sencilla, lo único que llamaba la atención era el cabello rosado de Ramuda sobre la blanca almohada.  
A pesar de todo lo que Jakurai le había informado que tenía, Ramuda se veía sumamente tranquilo mientras dormía. Incluso podría decir que se veía angelical. Tras despedirse de todos, se fue a descansar. Cuando despertara podría seguir pensando en todo eso. 

Los siguientes tres días no demostraron un avance significativo en Ramuda. Los hermanos ya estaban curados de lo poco, o nada, que habían sufrido. Jakurai había iniciado una investigación al día siguiente del regreso de los príncipes; pasaba horas en la biblioteca real y había mandado a Hifumi al bosque a investigar. También dedicaba una buena parte del tiempo a revisar y curar de Ramuda o a ayudar a Saburo a estudiar.  
Jiro pasaba gran parte del día entrenando con cualquiera que aceptara hacerlo (el príncipe de en medio tenía la ligera fama de romper cualquier cosa mientras entrenaba). Ichiro, como futuro rey y Exalt de Ylisse, dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo al pueblo, pero nunca descuidaba a sus hermanos e iba a visitar a Ramuda al menos una vez al día.  
El mayor de los hermanos, también se dedicaba a los preparativos de la excursión de Regna Ferox y a la política, —la última con un menor entusiasmo—. Los menores, dedicaban el tiempo que tenían a estudiar (si a lo que hacía Jiro se le puede llamar estudiar) y a entrenar.  
Al cuarto día, Ramuda despertó de su largo sueño. No fue por mucho tiempo, limitándose exclusivamente a ver el techo, pero Jakurai le informo a Ichiro que esto podría significar una mejora. Los siguientes dos días, al despertar, el más pequeño no se limitó a ver el techo, observo todo sin decir nada y dejó que lo revisaran sin poner resistencia, incluso se dejó hacer varias pruebas de la amnesia. El tiempo que pasaba despierto cada día era mayor que el anterior.  
Al tercer día por fin hablo y fue una verdadera molestia. Era infantil y jugaba mucho, ya ni siquiera cooperaba con los estudios o las pruebas, ni siquiera para que los curanderos hicieran su trabajo con su piel. Jakurai intento de todo para hacer razonar a Ramuda y que los dejara hacer su trabajo; Amemura solo se río para seguir jugando con el personal y los materiales. Un “quiero hablar con Ichiro”, dicto la única manera en que dejaría de jugar.  
Muy a su pesar, Jakurai fue a buscar a Ichiro al estudió. El príncipe mayor estaba, aún, planificando el viaje a Regna Ferox. En cuanto le explico la situación, Ichiro no dudo en ir a donde lo solicitaban, en el camino Jakurai le explico sobre el comportamiento de Ramuda. Cuando llegaron, Ramuda estaba dormido apoyado contra una pared.  
Ichiro no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, el plegian apenas se estaba recuperando de haber pasado bastante tiempo dormido y se había sobre esforzado en hacer un alboroto para hacerlo venir. Ayudo a Jakurai a acomodarlo de nuevo en la camilla y decidió quedarse a su lado un tiempo, por si despertaba. 

El primer día que despertó, después de haberse desmayado, Ramuda sentía como si una espesa neblina cubriera su cerebro y su razonamiento. Se había limitado a ver el techo sobre él con la esperanza de obtener algo, un pensamiento coherente al menos, pero lo único que obtuvo fue la oscuridad del cansancio de nuevo.  
Los siguientes dos días se dedicó a poner en orden sus pensamientos, a buscar algún indicio de sus recuerdos y a pensar en que haría. Primero, no pudo obtener ningún recuerdo o dato nuevo de su cabeza, solo había conseguido un par de dolores de cabeza y mucho cansancio. Segundo, era seguro que cuando estuviera mejor tendría que explicar cómo es que llegó a Ylisse y que hacía ahí, aunque fuera incapaz de recordar, apenas podía recordar su propio nombre.  
Si tenía suerte, Ichiro seguiría creyendo en lo de su amnesia y en él. Podrían simplemente dejarlo en paz, después de todo: no le había hecho daño a nadie, aparte de a sí mismo. Era poco probable, lo más seguro es que terminara en un calabozo sin saber por qué había decidido que tomar una siesta cerca de la frontera era buena idea.  
También había conocido a Jakurai, el médico personal del palacio. Era un hombre alto, de cabello largo y en cierta medida atractivo. También era un adorador de Naga; vestía con la ropa de cualquier sacerdote de es culto, pero la levita azul con el emblema de la familia real señalaba también su servicio hacía la realeza del país.  
Para ser sinceros, la presencia del clérigo le daba igual en un inició. No era más que el médico que Ichiro puso a su cargo. Pero, con el tiempo, empezó a darse cuenta de pequeños detalles que lo ponían por encima del promedio: la forma que tomaba los instrumentos, el bastón fortify que siempre dejaba en la entrada, la delicadeza de sus manos, la increíble energía que emanaba mientras usaba ment para curar cicatrices que no recordaba tener y las numerosas pruebas que le aplico para verificar su amnesia.  
Jakurai también tenía métodos diferentes de curación. Ramuda no podía encontrar, en los registros de información a los que tenía acceso en su propia mente, algo similar a la medicina que usaba Jakurai. Era única, innovadora y en ciertos aspectos mucho más segura que la convencional.  
Pero, más pronto que tarde, recordó que se encontraba en Ylisse y sus circunstancias no eran las adecuadas. Debía hablar con Ichiro. Así que, al día siguiente, Ramuda armo un pequeño alboroto para ver a Ichiro: actuar como un crio, jugar con todo lo que dejaban a la mano para después esconderlo, hacerles la vida imposible a los clérigos y, debía admitir, molestar a Jakurai fue algo muy divertido.  
Claro, no contaba con gastar la suficiente energía para quedarse dormido de nueva cuenta. Cuando abrió los ojos puedo ver a Ichiro sentado cerca de la cama, tenía entre sus manos un pequeño libro que parecía ser una novela. En cuanto Ichiro se sintió observado dejo el libro y volteo a ver a Ramuda, el de cabellos rosas tenía una mueca de sueño y se notaba que no llevaba mucho despierto.  
—Al fin despiertas.  
—Ichiro.  
—Tengo algo que darte —el príncipe mayor saco de un bolsillo un par de guantes cafés que entrego a Ramuda enseguida —No sé nada sobre magia, le pedí ayuda a Saburo para saber qué tipo de guantes son necesarios para hacer magia, ¿te gustan?  
Con el mayor cuidado posible Ramuda tomo los guantes y los empezó a revisar. Eran resistentes, posiblemente ni siquiera un hechizo como Thoron sería capaz de destruirlos, el cuero recubierto de seda fina los hacía perfectos para los hechizos más avanzados de la clase de luz o de anima, pero no para magia arcana, lo más seguro es que se destruirían si intentaba usar el flux más sencillo.  
—Son perfectos, gracias.  
No había ninguna razón de peso para mencionar el nulo uso que los guantes tendrían si intentaba usar magia arcana. Algo le decía que esa información no sería bienvenida.  
—Sin embargo, creo que darme unos guantes tan buenos no es algo muy inteligente —alzó la mirada para ver al príncipe. Ichiro se veía tranquilo —Podría usarlos en tu contra.  
—Lo dudo mucho. No tienes un tomo a tu disposición y aún no estás en condiciones para usar magia, ¿o me equivoco?  
Ramuda observo al príncipe, demasiado confiado de si mismo y de que tenía la situación bajo control. Pero tenía razón, tal vez podría lanzar algunos hechizos menores que le servirían más a un artista callejero o un par de hechizos Thunder que finalmente lo dejarían agotado de nuevo. Ichiro también parecía un tonto sin remedio, confiaba demasiado fácil en los demás, demasiado rápido.  
—No se equivoca príncipe Ichiro.  
Sintió el título quemándole la lengua, era la primera vez que lo llamaba así desde que se conocieron y no era natural, no parecía natural. A Ichiro tampoco pareció gustarle por como frunció el ceño ante la mención.  
—Sin embargo—se apresuró a seguir antes que el ambiente incomodo siguiera creciendo—Creo que hay diversos asuntos más importantes que unos simples guantes para magia.  
—Aún así, prometí que te ayudaría Ramuda, mis hermanos y yo te debemos, así como parte del pueblo de Ylisse. Atender tus necesidades es poco menos de lo que deberíamos hacer.  
La honestidad de Ichiro era algo que Ramuda no podía manejar. Sus ojos no mostraban desconfianza o cautela, tampoco sospecha. Era la misma honestidad y confianza tonta que Jiro mostraba y que le hacía sentirse melancólico por algo que no es capaz de recordar.  
—Dudo que los demás piensen así, príncipe.  
Ichiro suspiro y no rebatió la objeción, pero su ceño se volvió a fruncir ante el título.  
—Sobre eso quería hablar y no me llames príncipe, al menos no si estamos solos, después de ayudarnos no tiene mucho sentido que me llames por títulos. ¿Él desmayo o las pruebas te afectaron en algo? Antes de llegar a aquí nunca me llamaste por un título.  
—Antes no había guardias que podían asesinarme si no te llama príncipe.  
Ambos sonrieron ante el corto intercambio de lo que parecía ser una broma. Ramuda ya se sentía más relajado, aunque no lo suficiente para bajar la guardia por completo, posiblemente Saburo iba a ser el menor de sus problemas estando en Ylisse. Por eso necesitaba hablar con Ichiro.  
—Ichiro, sobre mí.  
—Lo sé. Me gustaría decir que Ylisse va a pagar por la ayuda que nos prestaste, pero…  
—Al igual que Saburo hay más que no creen en mí amnesia y me ven como una amenaza, ¿no?  
—Si. El consejo quiere hablar contigo, quieren saber si deben considerarte una amenaza y revisar como es que entraste a Ylisse, si tienes algún permiso legal o entraste ilegalmente.  
—Un interrogatorio.  
—No con exactitud. Sin importar el resultado no pueden hacerte nada, estas bajo mi protección, al menos hasta que te recuperes.  
Ramuda asintió y miro sus pies. Lo peor que podía pasar es que el consejo determinara que era una amenaza plegian y lo mandaran a los calabozos, aún estando bajo la protección de Ichiro era posible que intentaran asesinarlo. Por alguna razón el ser plegian era motivo suficiente para ser despreciado.  
—¿Cuándo será?  
—En el momento en que estés listo y tengas fuerzas suficientes.  
—Entonces que sean ahora—Ramuda miro a Ichiro decidido, si iban a enjuiciarlo por algo que no hizo quería que fuera lo más rápido posible— Estoy listo.  
—Ramuda aún no te recuperas por completo, no creo que sea buena idea enfrentarte al consejo ahora.  
—No importa, quiero terminar con esto lo más rápido posible. Prefiero que me miren con terror y odio desde ahora a tener falsas ilusiones de que podre irme como si nada.  
El mayor de los Yamada iba hablar en contra de las palabras del pelirosa pero cerro la boca al instante. Por mucho que quisiera rebatir lo dicho no podía, la prueba más grande estaba en su cuarto: un grimorio a punto de perder su uso, Saburo no había hecho más que atacar a Ramuda y el resto de los ylissean actuaban igual. El recuerdo del pueblo quemo en fuego su memoria, el dolor y la ira de los pueblerinos al ver a Ramuda, al sentir que sus príncipes los traicionaban por un plegian, había cosas que Ichiro no podía cambiar, aunque lo intentara. Especialmente no después de la última guerra.  
Sin pensarlo más acepto y se despidió para reunir al consejo. Ramuda tenía razón en algo, cuanto antes mejor. 

Ramuda se preguntó porque no se dio cuenta antes de que Ichiro estaría enfrente de él. El lugar donde se encontraban no era ni un juicio ni tenía pinta de ser la sala del consejo, era una habitación más pequeña; con una mesa de madera al centro, una silla dónde se encontraba sentado, un par de sillas al otro lado de la mesa y dos puertas; una por donde el entro y otra por la que entro Ichiro seguido de Jakurai, un anciano y otras personas que tenían pinta de ser nobles. Ichiro estaba en la silla frente a él, el anciano y los otros nobles habían tomado las otras sillas, Jakurai se quedo parado detrás de Ichiro, mientras Ramuda tenía a Jiro y Saburo detrás de él como guardias con verdaderos guardias detrás de los príncipes. Tal vez debió pensarlo mejor.  
Le habían entregado su gabardina con todo (menos su grimorio Thunder) lo que llevaba antes de entrar, por lo que podía sentirse protegido de nueva cuenta envuelto en la tela purpura. También se había colocado los guantes que le dio Ichiro, no estaba seguro del porqué, pero su mente le había dicho que lo hiciera.  
Ichiro empezó hablando sobre la junta del consejo de emergencia, algo que no era del interés de Ramuda, a decir verdad. Pero se obligo a prestar atención; por lo visto no todo el consejo estaba presente y por lo tanto no tenía sentido usar un lugar tan grande como lo era la sala del consejo, una parte de él se alegro cuando, entre líneas, Ichiro informó que ni Saburo ni Jiro podían formar parte del debate a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.  
Ramuda debía admitir que le sorprendía, fascinaba y encantaba ver ese lado de Ichiro. Actuaba como todo un rey, daba las ordenes y no daba lugar a objeciones, pero aun así se demostraba abierto a escuchar, ese lado que no era ni hermano mayor ni soldado de su reino. Una voz en su cabeza le dijo que él podía llevar ese lado de Ichiro más allá, llevarlo a ser un rey completo, admirado y temido por los países vecinos. Podía hacer de Ylisse un país a respetar y temer, solo debía hacer que Ichiro quisiera su ayuda.  
El plegian contuvo una sonrisa ante tal pensamiento. Primero debía salir de ese embrollo, luego escucharía a esa voz en su cabeza.  
—Con todo listo, empecemos —Ichiro lo mira serio y Ramuda se tuvo que recordar de que lo tiene de su lado, Ichiro confía en él. Ahora solo debe demostrar que no miente —Lo primero es lo primero, queremos o no, sin importar bajo en qué circunstancias se encuentre Amemura Ramuda él ayudo a salvar un pueblo, luchó contra los bandidos que intentaban acabar con los sembradíos, aún cuando no le debía nada a Ylisse y se encontraba mal herido. Ese punto, por mucho que le debemos vueltas, y ya lo hemos hecho, no cambiara.  
Ramuda se sorprendió ligeramente al no escuchar a Ichiro comentar el incidente del bosque, ¿es algo que el consejo no sabe? Si es así, ¿por qué Ichiro se los escondió?  
—Ahora, el siguiente punto que debemos tratar es su entrada a Ylisse. Lo cuál también nos lleva al tercer punto, su amnesia.  
Y hay estaba el más grande problema de Ramuda. Ni siquiera el mismo terminaba de tragarse el cuento de que tenía amnesia, sabía demasiado, pero era consciente de que toda la información que tenía no recordaba haberla aprendido, aún que no había forma de convencerlos de que decía la verdad. Ni siquiera era plegian, aun si todo indicaba lo contrario.  
Lo siguiente que paso no ayudo en nada a demostrar la amnesia de Ramuda, pero Ichiro no parecía sorprendido. El príncipe mayor había pedido a Jakurai que hablara sobre las pruebas que había hecho con él y el médico se detuvo a explicar cómo nada dentro o fuera de Ramuda podía causar su amnesia, tuvo ganas de protestar, pero se mordió la lengua; cualquier cosa que hiciera podrían usarla en su contra o simplemente matarlo por alterarse frente a la realeza.  
Le siguieron un par de preguntas que fue incapaz de contestar, a excepción de aquellas en las que Ichiro rememoraba algunas cosas dichas por él mismo, como que no sabía que era Ylisse, Plegia o Regna Ferox. Ramuda intento responder lo más rápido posible ante el cuestionario, de pensarlo demasiado posiblemente lo tomarían como un engaño.  
—Ya que parece no recordar nada, tal vez podría mostrarnos que es lo que trae en los bolsillos—uno de los nobles presentes hablo en cuanto Ramuda termino de contestar la pregunta que Ichiro le hizo sobre Ylisse.  
Ramuda frunció el ceño sin entender que era lo que intentaba el noble; habían tenido tiempo más que suficiente para revisar su gabardina, hasta la habían lavado. ¿Por qué tendría que enseñar lo que cargaba con él? (Aunque, a decir verdad, ni siquiera recordaba que es lo que llevaba en los bolsillos, solo había sacado su grimorio en cuanto fue necesario).  
—Si creen que eso ayudara. Amemura, ¿podrías mostrarnos que traes en los bolsillos?  
Observó a Ichiro en silenció, aún parecía confiado y seguro de si mismo. Sabía que podía decir que no, pero nuevamente eso no lo dejaba en una buena posición. De mala gana bajo una de sus manos hasta los bolsillos exteriores de la gabardina; una brújula rota, tinta, una pluma y un listón para el cabello es todo lo que salió. Uno de los guardias revisa los objetos colocados sobre la mesa, al parecer la brújula rota era de oro y tendría un valor considerable, de no ser porque estaba rota, también tenía unas iniciales grabadas a un costado: “D. A”, aun cuando lo cuestionaron sobre eso Ramuda fue incapaz de dar una explicación: no recordaba nada.  
Cuando toco el bolsillo interior izquierdo sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por unos segundos, no era por vergüenza o algo parecido, sólo no sabía como explicar la gran cantidad de dulces que sacó del bolsillo junto a la cantimplora que al abrirla estaba completamente vacía. Ichiro lo miro como si intentara contener la risa, pero también tenía una mirada extraña en sus ojos que no supo como interpretar.  
El bolsillo derecho fue más revelador, lo primero que sacó fue un pergamino enrollado. El guardia lo abrió con cuidado y después de revisarlo se lo entrego a Ichiro, quién miro sorprendido el contenido, lo coloco en la mesa con cuidado para que todos lo vieran. Era un mapa de Plegia e Ylisse hecho a mano, tenía inscripciones a los lados que Ramuda pudo entender perfectamente pero que no se molesto en comentar; pero lo más importante es que tenía varias señas que no parecían tener sentido y que nadie reconocía, ni siquiera Ramuda, la más clara era la que señalaba la frontera entre Plegia e Ylisse, pero no había ninguna ruta trazada.  
—Esto es escritura plegian—Jakurai hablo señalando el borde del mapa—Parece una oración, aunque bien podría ser un juego de palabras sin importancia, no logro entender del todo la caligrafía.  
Ichiro asintió aún examinando el mapa con cuidado. Ramuda no sabe que decir o comentar al respecto, esto lo calificaba como plegian.  
—Amemura, ¿queda algo más?  
Ichiro lo miro tranquilo, al contrario que a Ramuda a él no parecía afectarle que ese mapa podría ser una confirmación de que era plegian. Ramuda reviso el bolsillo derecho de nuevo y justo cuando estaba a punto de negar pudo sentir una hoja casi pegada a la gabardina, con cuidado la saco y coloco en la mesa. Una carta abierta y maltratada que no tardo en ser revisada por el guardia.  
El ruido que de sorpresa que hizo el guardia llamo la atención de todos por igual. Ramuda tenía curiosidad por el rostro que habrá puesto el guardia, ya que no podía observarlo gracias a la visera del casco. Le entrego la carta a Ichiro y Ramuda pudo ver como casi salta de su asiento ante la sorpresa, ahora la carta fue lo que llamo su atención; hasta Ichiro, quién se había mantenido serio y firme, parecía sorprendido con su contenido.  
Observó a Ichiro leer y releer la carta varias veces, hasta que finalmente miro a Ramuda, aunque parecía como si más bien viera a un fantasma.  
—Amemura Ramuda no es enemigo de Ylisse y está protegido por la corona hasta el momento de su muerte, es ylissense y como tal tiene permitida la entrada al Sacro Reino de Ylisse sin restricciones de ningún tipo—entregó la carta al anciano que estaba sentado a su lado—Así lo ordenó el anterior Exalt, mi padre.  
Un silenció mortal se instaló en la habitación y Ramuda no tenía ni idea del porqué. Ichiro estaba extrañamente serio, casi molesto, todos los demás parecía que estaban por tener un ataque mientras revisaba la carta. Los nobles murmuraban mientras observaban el papel.  
—Creo que esto también se demuestra la amnesia de Amemura—siguió Ichiro, sin importarle si alguien lo escuchaba—De tener conocimiento de este documento no habría esperado hasta un juicio para darlo a conocer.  
Ramuda observo a Ichiro antes de que se le fuera devuelta la carta, la tomo y leyó con cuidado su contenido. “Refugiados plegian”, “familia Amemura”, “servició a la corona”, “ahora ylissean”, “protección de la corona” y la firma del anterior Exalt, el padre de Ichiro; Ramuda pertenecía a una familia de refugiados que habían ayudado al anterior rey en algo contra Plegia, la voz en su cabeza murmuro algo sobre la santa cruzada, pero decidió ignorarlo. Miro a Ichiro una última vez.  
—Con esto arreglado, debemos volver a nuestras labores.  
Ichiro se levantó y se fue sin decir más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, tengo demasiadas notas.  
> Para empezar este capitulo, según yo, ya lo había subido en febrero, pero al parecer no fue así y luego ocurrió todo. Lo siento.  
> Segundo, como unas dos mil palabras o más fueron trasladas al siguiente capitulo porque esté estaba quedando excesivamente largo. Así que si, ya tenía también la mitad del siguiente capitulo, odio mi vida.  
> Tercero, Fire Emblem Heroes da una información bastante curiosa sobre los personajes. En este caso de Grima; si bien yo no lo tengo, mi querida Rilliane-sama si, ella asegura que uno de los diálogos que te suelta Grima es algo así como: "Si fuera humano y pudiera vivir como ustedes... entonces, tal vez". Personalmente creo que esto se cumplió con Robin al perder la memoria, así que verán algo de esta teoría mía en la historia.  
> Cuarto, Genki es el nombre de uno de los directores de Awakening y necesitaba un nombre para el papel que el personaje debe desarrollar, no tengo mucha imaginación lo siento.  
> Si tengo muchos errores lo siento mucho, pero no revise los capítulos mucho antes de subirlos.  
> Una última cosa, posiblemente vaya a reescribir "Futuro Pasado", pero no haré grandes cambios, solo añadiré varias cosas que no pensé antes de escribir esto. También hice una corta modificación al capitulo pasado, pero nuevamente, no afecta demasiado.


	4. Capítulo 3: Warrior Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras una charla con Ichiro, Ramuda se convierte en su nuevo estratega. Jiro le presenta a los Custodios y parten hacia Regna Ferox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy como súper atrasada con los eventos del juego, literalmente voy un capitulo atrás.

Ichiro no sabía que pensar o como sentirse con lo descubierto. Ya tenía mucho de qué preocuparse con la posible guerra con Plegia, con el viaje a Regna Ferox y con la posibilidad de que Ramuda fuera alguien importante en el Grimleal. ¿Cómo es que las cosas se pudieron poner peor? Por lo que había entendido de la carta que escribió su padre, el padre o la madre de Ramuda habían huido de Plegia perseguidos por el Grimleal y habían vendido secretos de la iglesia a su padre a cambio de protección.  
Siendo racionales, esos hechos no tendrían nada de malo, pero también dejaba más dudas que soluciones: ¿por qué la iglesia de Grima perseguía la familia de Ramuda?; ¿qué es lo que su padre había obtenido de aceptarlos como refugiados?; ¿cómo es que Ramuda era un grimleal? Nada, nada tenía sentido ahora y Ramuda no podía dar las explicaciones necesarias.  
Aun así, había manipulado el final de la sesión del consejo para dejar libre a Ramuda y aún confiaba en él. Aún quería volverlo parte de sus Custodios. Pero primero debía calmarse. Debía respirar y tomar nuevamente el control de sus emociones, especialmente porque no podía permitir que Jiro o Saburo lo vieran así. Tenía que ser fuerte por ellos.  
En otra época y en otro momento se habría ido a los campos de entrenamiento. Habría descargado toda su frustración y coraje en los maniquís hasta el punto de destrozarlos o incluso habría terminado dañando el campo. La fuerza física siempre había sido una bendición y el entrenamiento un desahogo perfecto, pero no ahora.  
Con calma realizo un ejercicio de respiración que Jakurai le había enseñado. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en Ramuda; aún quedaban muchas cosas por hacer y una de ellas era el viaje a Regna Ferox. Debía terminar de organizarlo y partir en unos días. Camino hacía su cuarto y se encerró para seguir trabajando en eso; después hablaría con todos, cuando tuviera las cosas claras.  
Pasadas varias horas Ichiro salió de su cuarto para hablar con Genki y Jakurai. El anciano tutor de los príncipes no tardo en demostrar su preocupación por lo ocurrido; después de todo, el anterior Exalt no era un tema que fuera grato para el pueblo o los príncipes. Ichiro lo tranquilizó restándole importancia al asunto, había temas más urgentes y aunque a Genki nunca le pareció el que Ichiro o sus hermanos renegaran de sus sentimientos cedió a hablar con el príncipe mayor sobre el viaje a Regna Ferox. El viaje se realizaría dentro de dos semanas hacía el reino este de Ferox y la escolta de los príncipes sería su propia milicia. Genki estuvo de acuerdo con el plan en general y accedió a ayudar en los preparativos.  
Las primeras palabras que intercambio con Jakurai no distaron mucho de las que tuvo con Genki. Aunque fue más sencillo que el médico dejara el tema en paz, no pudo evitar la charla sobre su veredicto en el consejo; Jakurai aún no creía que Ramuda tuviera amnesia, pero respetaría la decisión de Ichiro sobre el asunto. Ichiro entendía los motivos de Jakurai, ni él podía estar seguro de su propio veredicto, pero prefería confiar en la palabra de Ramuda y en lo que el mismo había visto durante su viaje de regreso a Ylisstol.  
Jakurai también le informó del regreso de Hifumi al capitolio. El enérgico rubio había revisado de punta a punta el bosque y apenas había señas de lo que los príncipes habían vivido; no había más que un par de árboles quemados en diferentes zonas del bosque y ni un solo rastro de las cosas que habían combatido con el misterioso Marth. Pese a todo, Jakurai afirmo que eran Risen, pues de regresó al capitolio Hifumi fue capaz de escuchar a algunos pueblerinos hablar de las criaturas que habían empezado a aterrorizar algunos pueblos. Ichiro le agradeció por la información y se hizo un recordatorio sobre hablar de eso con Genki más tarde.  
También tuvo una larga plática con sus hermanos, a quienes tuvo que calmar casi de la misma forma que a los adultos mayores, incluida una platica sobre su padre y porque no debían atormentarse por su recuerdo. La noche llego después de eso y un corto entrenamiento con ambos.  
Durante la cena Ichiro se cuestión sobre hablar o no con Ramuda esa noche. Una parte de él sentía la necesidad de hablar con él otro, la otra se negaba a hablar con alguien que tenía que ver de esa forma con su padre. Finalmente se encontró con Ramuda, estaba caminando por los pasillos con completa tranquilidad, aunque ahora podía notar que comía uno de esos dulces que habían encontrado en su gabardina, Ramuda se detuvo frente a él y le sonrió de forma juguetona.  
—¿No deberías estar descansando?  
Se atrevió a cuestionar observando los ojos azules del más pequeño. Eran una extraña mezcla entre malicia e inocencia pura, de alguna forma era fascinante.  
—Me escape—la sonrisa del pelirosa se ensancho más—Jakurai me aburrió después de media hora de que regresamos a la enfermería, no tuve más remedio que escapar. Me fue sencillo, especialmente porque todos estaban preocupados por sus príncipes.  
—¿Me estás diciendo que llevas más de la mitad del día fuera de la cama?  
—¡Bravo! ¡El gran príncipe de Ylisse ha acertado! —se burló haciendo grandes ademanes y exagerando su risa— Nadie me prestó la suficiente atención, como ya dije, estaban más preocupados por ustedes.  
—Aunque eso no represento una molestia para ti.  
—Al contrario, Ichirin —el extraño apodo logró que Ichiro se pusiera rojo, especialmente después de que Ramuda lo hubiera intentado llamar príncipe ese mismo día—Todo esto es muy muy molesto para mí.  
—Cada que te veo parce que cambias de personalidad.  
Ichiro era consciente de que esa era una muy mala estrategia para cambiar de tema. Aunque era verdad, desde la primera vez que hablo con Ramuda pudo detectarlo como alguien orgulloso, pero jamás había hablado o actuado de una manera tan infantil como ahora; era todo lo contrario de la forma en la que actuó en el bosque o en el consejo.  
—Ese no es el punto—Ramuda frunció el ceño—Intento adaptarme, ¿sí? El punto aquí es que todos parecen preocupados o tristes y yo no entiendo por qué. Nadie ni siquiera hace el favor de intentar explicarme que pasa.  
—A mí me preocupan más tus cambios de personalidad.  
Ramuda saco otro dulce de su gabardina y empezó a jugar con el envoltorio soltando un suspiro de cansancio. Ichiro sabía que no podía estar alargo demasiado el tema, pero para él había algo más importante respecto a Ramuda que la carta de su padre.  
—No se quién soy, no sé quién era—Ramuda miro a los ojos a Ichiro, el ambiente se había vuelto serio de golpe—Se supone que soy un plegian, pero también que soy un ylissense. Yo no se quién soy. No me conozco Ichiro, todos parecen comprender mejor las cosas que yo. ¿Cómo es que eliges confiar en mi aun cuando ni yo sé si puedo confiar en mí?  
Ahí iba otro cambió de personalidad de Ramuda. Comenzaba a ser impresionante como cambiaba de un momento a otro sin problemas, aunque no dejaba de preocuparle ligeramente a Ichiro esos cambios tan bruscos. Pero, como Ramuda dijo, ese no era el punto.  
Por un lado, Ichiro se sentía bien de no ser el único que no sabía que pensar sobre quién era Ramuda; él propio Ramuda debía estar más confundido que él. Por otro lado, no soportaba la mirada de frustración en el rostro del pelirosa, no era capaz de soportarla desde que lo había conocido. Observo al más pequeño con cuidado y se repitió la pregunta mentalmente: ¿por qué confiaba en Ramuda Amemura? Si era alguien que nadie conocía y ocultaba demasiadas cosas de las que era imposible averiguar la verdad.  
—Porque eres Ramuda—el pelirosa lo miro como si fuera idiota y no pudo evitar sonreír—Mira, yo tampoco entiendo muy bien todo esto. Solo se que eres Amemura Ramuda, un gran estratega al que no le importo ayudar a un grupo de extraños a proteger un pueblo, no cualquiera hace eso.  
—No deberías darme tanto crédito por eso. Puede tener motivos egoístas para actuar.  
—Si los tuviste no importa, finalmente nos ayudaste. Ya te lo he dicho, sin ti el pueblo hubiera sido afectado de manera irreparable. En cualquier caso, tengo que pedirte algo.  
De acuerdo, no esperaba que este fuera el momento en que lo diría. Su mente fue a mil por hora intentando encontrar una excusa para no hacerlo y fue el doble de rápido buscando argumentos para seguir hablando. Esto era un paso arriesgado, seguramente nadie estaría de acuerdo con él, lo aceptarían porque fue su decisión, pero no estarían de acuerdo; especialmente Saburo y Jakurai.  
—¿Qué favor querría el gran príncipe Ichiro, gobernante de Ylisse, de alguien como yo?  
—Quisiera que fueras el táctico en mi ejército.  
En la mente de Ichiro esto tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Saburo era demasiado joven para ser estratega, Jakurai se había negado numerosas veces y él mismo no era un buen estratega. Ramuda, por otro lado, ya había demostrado ser capaz de armar una estrategia en pocos segundos, era hábil con la espada y con la magia, si iba a tener lugar una guerra entre Plegia e Ylisse Ichiro quería contar con la ayuda del pelirosa. Estaba seguro de que esto es lo que debía hacer, su corazón se lo decía y esté rara vez se equivocaba.  
—¿Qué? —Ramuda lo observó como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas del cuello—¿Ichirin te has vuelto sordo o algo así? Te acabo de decir que no se quién soy, podría traicionarte.  
—Y yo te dije que para mí no es así, si eres plegian o no en estos momentos es lo de menos. Sinceramente no creo que la paz entre Plegia e Ylisse dure demasiado y prefiero que estés de nuestro lado.  
—No soy de seguir ordenes Ichirin.  
—Tu las darás, serás nuestro táctico. Bueno, el táctico de los Custodios, la milicia que yo mismo dirijo.  
—¿No es eso algo demasiado peligroso para que alguien que va a heredar el trono haga?  
—No hay muchas opciones Ramuda y prefiero ser yo mismo quién cuide del pueblo.  
Eso y que Ylisse no tenía para dinero suficiente para un verdadero ejército. Después de lo sucedido durante el reinado de su padre Ichiro había decidido destinar la mayor parte de las recaudaciones y el tesoro real a la reconstrucción del reino. Había visto de primera mano todos los horrores que la guerra dejaba tras de sí, pero por esa justa razón tampoco quería dejar que alguien más peleara en el lugar que le correspondía: si alguien debía luchar por su reino ese el rey (o el príncipe en su caso).  
Como con muchas otras cosas ni Genki ni Jakurai, o cualquier noble, estaban de acuerdo con su elección, como Ramuda había indicado: era un trabajo demasiado peligroso para la realeza, en cualquier momento lo podrían matar y eso era lo que menos quería, no por él, ni siquiera por su pueblo. No era capaz de dejar a Saburo y Jiro solos a cargo de una nación y jugando a ser políticos, Ichiro quería que sus hermanos pudieran disfrutar su vida mejor de lo que él lo hizo.  
Y justamente por esa razón debía tener al mejor estratega de su lado, aún si este era amnésico y su existencia problemática. Ramuda pareció meditarlo unos minutos y después volvió a ver a Ichiro.  
—Yo no acepto nada que no sean juramentos de sangre Ichirin.  
El pelinegro bajo la cabeza resoplando. Tal vez eso podría explicar las numerosas cicatrices que Ramuda tenía, si todos sus tratos eran por pactos de sangre era normal que no tuviera la piel limpia; pero debía seguir adelante. Era completamente consciente de lo que un pacto de sangre significaba: jamás podría romperlo y estaba obligado a llevarlo hasta el final, así como llevaría su confianza por Ramuda hasta el final.  
—Por Naga, sí que eres difícil de convencer.  
Ramuda sonrió divertido, una sonrisa infantil llena de malicia que fue borrada de golpe cuando Ichiro sacó su espada y se cortó la palma de su mano mientras la extendía hacia un escandalizado plegian de cabello rosa.  
—¿Suficiente?  
Ramuda lo mira estupefacto y boqueó un par de veces como un pez fuera del agua, finalmente se quitó un guante y extendió su mano señalando la espada del más alto. Ichiro lo tomó y con el mayor cuidado posible hizo un fino corte en la piel del mayor, con la otra mano Ramuda sujeto la muñeca de Ichiro y besó su palma donde se hizo el corte para después tomarla dejando que la sangre de ambos se mezclara.  
Ichiro sintió un jalón de energía que iniciaba debajo de su estómago; vertiginoso, veloz y que le provocaba un mareo tal que hizo a sus piernas flaquear. Su cerebro pasó por un proceso similar al de ser estrujado y su cuerpo tembló como si se tratara de un terremoto. Cuando Ramuda soltó su mano todo volvió a la normalidad.  
—Eso es lo más estúpido que has hecho Ichirin. Darle tu sangre a un desconocido, ¿sabes que puedo llegar a hacer con ella?  
—Lo sé, pero he decidió confiar en ti Ramuda.  
—Oh, por los dioses. ¿Cómo es que has seguido con vida hasta ahora? —Ramuda negó con la cabeza y lo mira con una seriedad infantil—Hoy solo te pediré una cosa: ¡jamás vuelvas a hacer un pacto de sangre de esa forma!  
—Lo prometo.  
Ichiro sonrió mientras observaba al más pequeño. Ramuda miró la palma de su mano para enseguida seguir regañando a Ichiro; empezaron a caminar juntos hasta la enfermería, lugar donde finalmente se despidieron e Ichiro dejo a Ramuda tras hacerle prometer que descansaría. El mayor de los príncipes siguió su camino hacía su cuarto para descansar. 

Ichiro era un verdadero idiota. De acuerdo, Ramuda le había tomado cierto cariño, pero eso no le quitaba lo idiota y descuidado. ¡Hacer un maldito pacto de sangre con alguien que apenas conoces! Él había intentado hacer retroceder a Ichiro con eso y el muy desgraciado no había captado; al contrario, se había cortado la palma de la mano para hacer eficiente el pacto de sangre.  
Tal vez debió aceptar desde un inició. Ahora tenía que hacer de estratega para un ejercito que no conocía y proteger a Ichiro. Sin embargo, descubrió algo más sobre si mismo: podía ver el alma de las personas por medio de la sangre. No es que fuera la gran cosa, había personas que podían hacer eso sin recurrir a algo tan molesto como la sangre, pero eso le había permitido ver el al alma de Ichiro; era justo como la había pensado, pura, justa y entregada a su pueblo y a sus hermanos, Ichiro era capaz de todo por sus hermanos y su pueblo, inclusive iniciar una guerra.  
La voz en su cabeza le decía que para eso había nacido: para la guerra, Ichiro no se había equivocado en pedir su ayuda, en pedirle ser su táctico. Todo lo que sabía iba orientado a la guerra, la destrucción y el triunfo, su verdadera utilidad era en el campo de batalla; estaba destinado a ser el mejor táctico de todos los tiempos. Y definitivamente quería ver a Ichiro como el rey que vio en el consejo.  
Había sido obligado a seguir descansado, aunque se las había arreglado para convencer a Ichiro de dejarlo salir de la enfermería para ver los entrenamientos de los Custodios. Su encuentro con ellos fue catastrófico, por decir lo menos: Jiro había sido el encargado de presentarlo, Ichiro tenía ocupaciones que atender y Saburo lo odiaba.  
El príncipe de en medio lo llevo al cuartel de los Custodios donde le presento a Yotsusuji, Kuukou, Hifumi y Doppo, los custodios que le faltaban por conocer. Aunque también se encontraban Jakurai y Saburo. Doppo tropezó con el arma de Hifumi (que por alguna razón se encontraba en el piso) haciendo que cayera de forma estrepitosa a sus pies, literalmente, a Hifumi primero le dio un ataque de pánico al confundirlo con una mujer y después se presento de manera extravagante, Kuukou se presentó con la boca llena y Yotsusuji fue el único normal. Pero la cosa no acabo ahí, de alguna forma durante ese lapso Saburo se ofendió y después de casi arrojarle un grimorio a la cabeza se fue corriendo, Jakurai se disculpó con él para después seguir al príncipe menor.  
Durante los siguientes días, mientras observaba a los Custodios, se arrepintió más que nunca de aceptar ser su táctico. Eran una panda de idiotas y unos inútiles totales, los únicos que valían la pena eran Jakurai e Ichiro, tal vez también Jiro y Saburo cuando se dedicaban a otra cosa aparte de pelear entre ellos. Del resto no podía pedir absolutamente nada, incluso se sintió tentado a pedirle a Ichiro que cambiaria a los miembros de su milicia por personas mas competentes; pero, el príncipe respaldaba por completo a sus compañeros, al grado de que tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar hablar del disgusto que le causaban.  
Tal vez el menos problemático era Yotsusuji Kannabi, quién por alguna razón había dejado los bastones curativos por la lanza y un caballo; Ramuda no era experto en el uso de lanzas, pero estaba seguro de que inclusive él podía sujetar una con más fuerzas que el caballero. Kuukou Harai era el extremo contrario de su compañero, su maniobra con el caballo y las lanzas eran buenas, pero sería mucho mejor si dejaba de holgazanear para empezar a practicar en serio; Kuukou venía de una familia que por años había sido caballero, por lo qué había empezado a practicar desde niño, de ahí su confianza extrema.  
Hifumi Izanami y Doppo Kannonzaka eran otro caso especial. El wyver de Doppo tenía mucho más carácter que su propietario, quién no paraba de tropezar por todos lados y pedir disculpas por todo. De Hifumi, Ramuda no entendía como es que el rubio aún no le había sacado un ojo alguien con sus flechas de lo distraído y relajado que era. De hecho, Ramuda no comprendía como es que ese par no se habían matado solos aún, tampoco entendía como es que se habían ganado la alta estima de Jakurai y el aprecio de Ichiro. Yotsusuji y Kuukou al menos sabían lo que hacían.  
También había comprendido porque la primera vez que se encontró con los príncipes estos habían peleado de una forma tan desastrosa. Los Custodios tenían una forma y formación tan caótica que era casi impensable imaginar un ejercito que luchara de una forma similar; el simple hecho de que siguieran con vida ya era un milagro. Agradeció a los dioses que Jakurai fuera por él cada cierto tiempo para obligarlo a descansar, de lo contrario seguro que le daba un ataque al corazón por su forma de entrenar.  
Lo peor es que Ramuda no tenía que cargar solo con encontrar una forma en que los Custodios funcionaran, también tenía que cargar con las miradas de disgusto y miedo a donde quiera que iba. Aún no entendía ni el cuarenta por ciento de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, su memoria solo le daba atisbos de información aquí y allá sobre quién era o porque su presencia era tan problemática, pero entendía que seguía sin ser bienvenido en el palacio; lo que no hacía más cómodas las reuniones de los Custodios, del consejo (en las que estaba obligado a participar como estratega de Ichiro) o si quiera su estadía en la enfermería.  
Sin importar que oficialmente era un ylissense aún todos lo veían con recelo, odio o temor. No es que le afectara o le hiciera sentir mal, pero eso solo volvía las cosas más incomodas y lograba molestarlo de sobremanera. Ichiro era el único que no le veía de ninguna forma en específico, más que con preocupación cuando creía que no estaba descansando lo suficiente.  
El viaje a Regna Ferox era otro asunto complicado. Aunque su salud iba mejorando y para el momento en que tuvieran que iniciar el viaje estaría en perfectas condiciones, había muchas cosas que desconocía, pero estaba seguro de que no iba a ser un recorrido pacifico. La poca información que tenía sobre Regna Ferox es que era un país meritocrático divido en dos; el este y el oeste, cada parte era gobernada por un Khan, aunque solo uno tenía en verdadero poder, y, lo más importante, era un país enfocado en la milicia. Hasta donde habían tenido la delicadeza de explicarle; Regna Ferox era aliado de Ylisse, pero Ramuda no creía que iba a ser fácil pedirles ayuda.  
También debía empezar a entrenar, aunque eso significaba estar bajo las miradas de temor y odio de los Custodios y esperaba poder conseguir que lo dejaran entrar a la biblioteca, tal vez ese iba a ser el único lugar en que conseguiría respuestas a las preguntas que nadie quería contestarle. Muchas cosas por hacer y poco tiempo para hacer todo, el viaje a Regna Ferox cada vez estaba más cerca.  
Ramuda se encontraba recostado en su cama de la enfermería releyendo los documentos para el viaje, también tenía regados algunos papeles más con la información de los Custodios y posibles formaciones que evitarían la muerte de los guerreros; tal vez debía emparejar a Hifumi y Doppo, parecen trabajar juntos de manera decente y Hifumi podría ser de ayuda contra otros arqueros. Por otro lado, no estaba tan seguro de dejar a Jiro con Saburo, sus competiciones podían hacer que fueran blancos fáciles y a Saburo aún le faltaba entrenamiento para estar en primera fila, Jiro no era mejor, pero podía defenderse, eso sin contar que Saburo era curandero. Este sistema también podría ayudar durante la vigilancia del viaje, él cuál parecía estar perfectamente planeado (posiblemente Jakurai y Genki fueron quiénes lo hicieron).  
—Te ves demasiado ocupado para estar descansado.  
La voz del mayor de los príncipes lo saco de su trance sobre los preparativos que quedaban por revisar. Ichiro tomo asiento en una silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama y lo miro con una sonrisa.  
—Tal vez es culpa de cierto principito que me pidió ser su estratega una semana y media antes de un gran viaje.  
Dejó sus apuntes y los planes de viaje a un lado para ver a Ichiro, quién se veía más bien divertido por su acusación, la cuál nadie se podía tomar en serio debido al gran puchero del menor y el ceño fruncido, dándole una apariencia aún más aniñada de la que ya poseía.  
—Aunque empiezo a considerar que es más fácil que liberes un continente entero antes de que aceptes usar una armadura decente—Ramuda a punto al brazo de Ichiro frunciendo aún más el ceño.  
—¿Alguna vez dejaras ese tema?  
—No, nunca Ichirin. Esa armadura incompleta es como un insulto para mí.  
—Ramuda es la quinta vez que me das este discurso y ya te lo dije: no pienso cambiar mi armadura.  
—Algún día vas a ceder Ichirin.  
El príncipe no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante tal declaración. Sin embargo, una parte de su subconsciente lo hizo ver las manos de Ramuda, pese a no estar haciendo magia se encontraba usando los guantes con total tranquilidad, escondiendo de esa forma la marca de su mano. Ichiro no usaba su armadura completa debido a su propia marca, en cambio Ramuda la cubría por completo sin ninguna molestia.  
No pudo evitar preguntarse qué significaba esa marca para Ramuda; ¿orgullo, lealtad, traición? Más allá de los dioses y su significado, ¿qué diferenciaba las marcas que tenían ambos? Con los conocimientos de Ramuda y lo que Jakurai le había informado la primera vez era más que seguro que en Plegia Ramuda era alguien importante, tal vez su marcaba también reflejaba ese estatus. O tal vez, al igual que la suya, era porque tenía la sangre de Grima en sus venas. Aún sin querer se encontró frunciendo el ceño ante la idea; aún que no lo consideraba imposible, le daba cierto temor imaginar que Grima le había dado su sangre a alguien.  
—Y pienso sacrificar el alma de todos para después devorar sus corazones en honor al gran Loptous.  
—Si, espera, ¿qué?  
Ramuda se río de él y negó divertido.  
—Ichirin no estaba escuchando.  
—Lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos, ¿qué decías?  
—Sacrificarlos a todos a Loptous.  
—Ramuda.  
—De acuerdo—el menor alargo la e de forma infantil mientras sonreía—Te decía que necesito permiso para entrar en la biblioteca, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría consultar y averiguar antes de irnos. Por mucho que sea tú estratega aún necesito de tú permiso para que me dejen entrar.  
—No hay problema, hablaré con los guardias sobre eso. ¿Qué quieres averiguar?  
—Sobre Plegia e Ylisse—el juego y la broma cayeron de la voz de Ramuda sin aviso. Ichiro ya se veía venir algo así pero aún así lo tomo por sorpresa—Y sobre el porque del odio hacia Plegia y los plegian.  
Ichiro sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y recordó la carta de su padre a la familia de Ramuda. Eso también era cuestión de tiempo, Ramuda no parecía capaz de recordar nada de aquello, aún así Ichiro se preguntaba porque siempre tenía que explicarse en las peores situaciones posibles (lo más probable y seguro es que fuera su culpa, le daba demasiadas largas a las cosas).  
—Eso yo lo puedo explicar. Mi padre…  
El plegian no pudo evitar sentir vértigo ante el nombramiento del anterior Exalt de Ylisse, no era necesario usar el nombre de ese hombre para que cualquier atmosfera se volviera lúgubre y pesada. Durante el juicio cuando Ichiro lo menciono se veía aturdido y perdido pero firme, jamás había dejado de ser firme, y ahora parecía más bien un perro apaleado. Su mente ya había conectado ambas cosas antes pero no encontraba una razón para ello más que la insistente voz de su cabeza que también le incitaba a odiar a Ylisse sin motivo.  
—Está muerto.  
Ichiro lo miró ante tal declaración. Para Ramuda no había tenía un sentido completo, tal vez lo tendría después de hablar con Ichiro, pero de momento no había sido más que una declaración obvia que no dejaba de satisfacer y molestar al pelirrosa en partes iguales. Para Ichiro había sido un golpe de realidad, su padre ya no estaba aquí y aunque aún había cosas que arreglar ya no lo podía atormentar si él no quería; debía dejar el pasado atrás.  
—Si. Mi padre, él odiaba a Plegia, a Grima. Veía a los plegian como paganos que no merecían vivir y prohibió todo contacto con la cultura plegian, también inicia una guerra para erradicar las “ideas profanas” de los adoradores de Grima; en esa guerra ambos países perdieron mucho. Aquella guerra fue llamada “la santa cruzada”, si bien Ylisse ha podido recuperarse poco a poco de los estragos de la guerra, la idea de los plegian como malvados o seres sin corazón que adoran a un demonio cruel aún no es erradicada y esta fuertemente arraigada en la mente de los ylissenses.  
» Mi padre perdió la vida por la guerra, pero logro su cometido al menos en Ylisse. Para casi todos los plegian son los verdaderos culpables de la guerra por adorar a un dios que atenta contra los ideales de Naga y contra la vida misma. Incluso a los más pequeños que no vivieron la guerra realmente se les ha enseñado esa idea: los plegian no son buenos y deberían morir. Aunque la gran mayoría prefiere la paz, el pensamiento sigue ahí.  
Ramuda asintió sin ver a Ichiro. Ahora todo tenía sentido, al menos el porque lo miraban como si los fuera a matar a todos (cosa que a veces si quería hacer, pero no era un detalle necesario de mencionar). A Ramuda aún le quedaban muchas dudas, pero no pensaba hacer a Ichiro hablar más, no era necesario, además no podía molestarse realmente: el no se sentía plegian y no recordaba serlo. 

El frío helado golpeaba a todos congelándoles, al menos, la nariz. Ramuda se envolvió en su abrigo y caminó a paso lento junto a los príncipes: llevaban ya varios días de viaje y hace tiempo que habían dejado el paisaje cálido de Ylisse atrás, el frío poco a poco empezó a tomar terreno hasta que la nieve los atrapo una noche. Ahora caminaban a paso lento por sobre la nieve mientras sus botas se hundían, todos menos los usuarios de magia y, claro, el wyvern de Doppo.  
De alguna manera era reconfortante ver a Saburo temblar por el frío mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas guardar calor en vuelto en su capa amarilla opaca; en algún momento del transcurso terminó montando en el caballo de Harai. Jiro intentaba aparentar que no tenía frío, y aunque no fallaba de manera tan estrepitosa como Saburo, su nariz roja y los ligeros temblores cada tanto revelaba su verdadero estado. Luego estaba Ichiro, quién soportaba mejor el frío que sus hermanos (no tan bien como Jakurai o el propio Ramuda) y por lo que había escuchado el estratega, era debido a que cuando era más joven paso una buena cantidad de tiempo entrenando en Ferox.  
Por su parte Ramuda encontraba el frío refrescante y encantador, aunque eso no significaba que fuera inmune. Durante su recorrido en la biblioteca de Ylisse encontró que el clima tradicional de Plegia era el desértico, por lo que atribuyo que el frío que sintió la primera noche en Ylisse era debido a la falta de maná. Por lo que había oído, Jakurai, antes de servir a la familia real, se había dedicado a viajar por varios lugares llevando la palabra de Naga y por esa razón estaba acostumbrado a los climas extremos.  
Hifumi y Doppo no sufrían tanto por ello, debido a que Doppo tenía un wyver. La lagartija sobre desarrollada volaba lanzando, cada tanto, aros de fuego para calentarse; al ir montando al animal ninguno de los dos tenía que preocuparse por el calor. Harai y Yotsusuji iban protegidos por sus armaduras y aunque el primero se quejaba bastante del frío parecía tener un buen aguante. El resto eran guardias del palacio que los acompañaban y ayudaban a los Custodios cada que lo necesitaban.  
La frontera estaba a un par de horas y a pesar de lo lento que iban llegarían ese día. El mapa indicaba que iban a llegar a Longfort, un fuerte de vigilancia que servía para indicar la frontera, Jakurai y Genki esperaban poder hacer uso de la diplomacia con los guardias del fuerte, Ramuda creía que iban a tener que luchar, pero dejaría lugar a la diplomacia primero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Loptous. El Grimleal es algo así como los Loptyr de Genelogy. Son paralelos y nunca se ha mencionado si uno influyo al otro, de hecho hay mucha similitud entre Loptous y Grima (incluyendo los pactos de sangre). Aunque Grima también se parece bastante a Medeus. Por lo que me pareció una referencia graciosa.  
> *Pactos de sangre. Loptous y Grima los usan para seguir viviendo, mientras en RD es un tema delicado por el cuál suceden varias cosas en la historia es peligroso e irrompible. El que hicieron Ramu e Ichi es una mezcla, pues el poder que Ichiro siente es el de Grima (juro que esto tendrá sentido más adelante).  
> *Shepherd. Originalmente lo iba a dejar en inglés pero conforme iba escribiendo decidí cambiarlo al español ya que se me hacía super raro escribir "los Shepherd".  
> Me dio flojera escribir el viaje a Ferox y como dije, voy súper atrasada. La santa cruzada aún sera relevante, aún no muere ese tema y sobre el nombre del papá de Ichiro, en Awekening nunca mencionan el nombre del padre de la realeza tampoco, además de mi falta de imaginación para escoger un nombre (Genki, pls) pienso usar esa misma carencia para profundizar en lo ocurrido.


	5. Capítulo 4: Two Falchion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En Longfort Confunden a los custodios con forajidos y la guardia Feroxi los ataca. Una demostración de fuerza resuelve el problema.  
> Al llegar a Regna Ferox el Khan del este les informa que para poder ayudarlos deben participar en un torneo por el poder contra el Khan del oeste y su campeón.

Longfort era una maravilla arquitectónica, pasarlo durante una lucha era una total hazaña por protección que ofrecían sus torres y los caminos ocultos dentro del fuerte que comunicaban con el exterior por debajo del suelo, imposibles de encontrar o de utilizar desde fuera, y largas aspilleras que convierten a cualquier persona en suelo en un objetivo perfecto. Una hazaña que Ramuda estaba intentando lograr con los Custodios.  
Tal y como había previsto Ramuda, terminaron luchando por pasar a Regna Ferox, cosa que era de esperarse de una nación meritocrática. Sin embargo, la razón de la lucha fue algo que no pudo prevenir Ramuda; en cuanto llegaron la guardia feroxi se desplego en el fuerte, Reimi, la general de Longfort, exigió saber quiénes eran y aunque Ichiro hizo gala de toda la diplomacia que había aprendido a lo largo de los años ella solo se burlo y negó el paso, pues, estaba harta de los bandidos que intentaban hacerse pasar por el príncipe Ylissense para pasar a Ferox. A pesar de que incluso Jakurai intervino para apaciguar la situación Reimi se negó y pidió solucionar las cosas del modo feroxi: con una batalla, si los Custodios ganaban entonces eran quiénes decían ser.  
Ichiro casi termina atravesado por una docena de flechas, cortesía de los arqueros que estaban en la aspillera, fue salvado de último momento por Doppo (quién apenas había llegado después de detenerse a bajar a Hifumi del wyver). Después de poner al príncipe a salvo la batalla inició.  
Todo se convirtió en un caos en cuestión de segundos y aunque era el momento perfecto para probar la estrategia de emparejamiento de Ramuda, por el pánico que pasaron todos por Ichiro pronto se les olvido y el pelirosa tuvo que correr de un lado a otro intentando que conservaran una formación o mínimo que fueran con sus parejas elegidas a la par que esquivaba flechas y luchaba. Los Custodios eran el peor grupo que se podía liderar, los únicos que eran medianamente consientes eran los guardias del palacio.  
Después de cinco minutos de horrible caos por fin todo pudo ponerse en su lugar. Intentar vencer a todos los guerreros de Ferox era sin duda alguna una estupidez, eran demasiados y podían pedir refuerzos, pero si vencían a Reimi todos los demás tenían que dejar de luchar y ganarían. El problema era llegar a la general sin que los arqueros o los lanceros los acabaran antes.  
Tener sus fuerzas dispersas podía pasar como una mala estrategia tomando en cuenta sus números, pero era necesario por la misma razón. Uno de los grupos actuaría como señuelo para los arqueros mientras el otro se colaba dentro de la fortaleza y vencía a Reimi, por mucho que Ichiro quiso ayudar en el grupo señuelo nadie lo dejo y fue obligado a ir con el grupo más pequeño conformado de Ramuda y Saburo. Si bien Saburo era compañero de Jakurai el sacerdote era necesario en el otro grupo para curar a quién necesitara y tener algo de magia a su disposición, misma razón por la que Saburo iba con Ichiro.  
Doppo, para su desgracia, fue la mayor distracción para los arqueros (tirar al wyver sin duda debía ser un instinto de los arqueros) y Hifumi era capaz de protegerlo con sus flechas sin lastimar al wyver o a su amigo. Harai y Jiro alcanzarían al grupo de Ichiro en cuanto terminaran con los jinetes que había en tierra, Yotsusuji era el encargado de la protección de Jakurai y de brindarle mayor movilidad en caso de que cualquiera de los demás necesitara ser curado. Ichiro, Saburo y Ramuda avanzaron lo más escondidos y pegados al fuerte que podían, cuando al fin pudieron divisar una puerta tuvieron que enfrentarse a un arquero que salió de la nada y logro rozar a Ichiro con una flecha. Al vencerlo Ramuda pudo notar la llave de la puerta colgada del cuello del arquero, sin meditarlo la tomo y fue a abrir la puerta, unas largas escaleras que llevaban a la cima y un lancero acorazado fue lo que encontró al abrir la puerta.  
Tomo su grimorio de Thunder y lanzó un hechizo sin siquiera fijarse en lo que decía. Sintió el jalón de electricidad desde su hombro hasta sus dedos y el rayo salió directo a la cabeza del pobre soldado que apenas estaba tomando una jabalina para lanzar. Subieron por las escaleras y apenas subir tuvieron que seguir luchando, después de vencer un par de espadachines Harai (sin caballo) y Jiro hicieron acto de presencia para ayudar con la lucha.  
Cuando por fin pudieron divisar a Reimi, Ramuda logró escuchar gritos por partes de los arqueros después de un grito del wyver de Doppo. Jiro y Saburo ayudaron a despejar el camino para que Ichiro se enfrentara a Reimi, quién antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente le lanzo una jabalina al príncipe que Ramuda intercepto con Thunder. Por el otro lado de la fortaleza Ramuda pudo ver al resto de los Custodios llegar mientras Ichiro se batía con Reimi, la mujer era mucho más fuerte que Ichiro, pero al mismo tiempo mucho más lenta.  
Por lo general las mujeres poseían una gran resistencia a la magia, pero por lo que podía observar no era el caso de Reimi. La armadura estaba diseñada para resistir ataques físicos de gran magnitud dejando completamente de lado la resistencia magica y podía deducir que la general era tan capaz como Ichiro de usar magia, tomo su grimorio y se aseguro de trazar bien la trayectoria del rayo, no quería darle a Ichiro por accidente; en cuanto el príncipe mayor retrocedió tras un ataque Ramuda lanzó el hechizo, un segundo ataque de Ichiro y Reimi soltó las armas completamente rendida, pero no muerta.  
Acaba de rendirse, el pelirosa dudaba que fuera por buscar piedad o por temor a la muerte. Toda la batalla fue para poner a prueba la voluntad de Ichiro, Ramuda no tenía ni idea de quién era el Khan del este, pero debía tener una mente maquiavélica para pensar en algo así.  
Reimi se disculpó por la lucha y prometió llevarlos hasta el capitolio en cuanto informara de su llegada. La actitud del general cambio de manera tan agresiva que el plegian se imaginó que eso era lo que se refería Ichiro con lo de sus cambios de actitud, pero al menos en Reimi tenían más sentido; los feroxi anteponían la fuerza a cualquier cosa. La puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a los caballos y a cualquier cosa que faltara, mientras Ichiro encontró adorable el que Saburo casi haya corrido hacia el caballo de Harai para refugiarse del frío.  
—Así que, ¿también sabes feroxi?  
Ichiro le pregunto apenas tuvo la oportunidad.  
—¡Eso parece Ichirin! Al menos esta vez fui consciente de ello. No queremos que me confundan con un feroxi, ¿o sí?  
El príncipe mayor río suavemente antes de seguir caminando con los demás y reunirse con sus hermanos. Ramuda lo siguió en silenció, aún quedaban cosas por hacer.

Reimi los guío por el castillo hasta la sala del trono que estaba adornada con una elegante alfombra azul. El trono estaba al lado de dos estatuas gigantes de espadas, exquisitos tapices de batallas increíbles decoraban las paredes y aunque se veía excesivamente austero en comparación a la sala del trono Ylisse (y algo le decía incluso a la Plegia), se podía notar que la importancia recaía en la fuerza de los gobernantes y no en su riqueza.  
La general se despidió para ir por el Khan, Saburo comento que lo más seguro es que el Khan estuviera entrenando, dada la tendencia de anteponer la fuerza a la política. Por su parte Ramuda se sintió muy emocionado de conocer al Khan, debía ser una persona fuerte, tal vez incluso más que Ichiro o Jakurai, una persona que como él también fuera capaz de ver la belleza de la estrategia o eso esperaba después de la demostración de Reimi en la frontera.  
Lo que no esperaba ver era a un conejo femenino.  
—Ichiro, Jiro, Saburo. Un placer verlos de nuevo.  
La chica que entró a la habitación no tenía pinta de ser una guerrera formidable o a alguien de temer, aunque llevaba dos espadas en la cintura. Cabello corto y blanco junto a unos ojos rojos brillantes hicieron que la imagen de un conejo apareciera en la cabeza de Ramuda, pero podía admitir una cosa, la chica era sumamente adorable y linda.  
—Lo mismo digo Nemu—Ichiro sonrió al ver a la chica.  
—¿Uh? Ichirin, ¿quién es la linda oneesan?  
Se atrevió a interrumpir el saludo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que fingía inocencia. Ichiro lo volteo a ver extrañado mientras la chica fijaba la vista en él.  
—¿Oneesan?  
—¿Ichirin? —Jiro miró a Saburo extrañado ante la forma en que el plegian se había referido a su hermano.  
Ramuda asintió mientras hacía un “hump, hump” que debía interpretarse como un “si, si”.  
—Soy Amemura Ramuda, estratega de los Custodios de Ylisse. ¡Un gusto conocer a tan linda oneesan!  
—Ah, sí—Ichiro se sonrojo suavemente viendo a la albina—Nemu, él es el nuevo estratega de los custodios, Amemura Ramuda. Ramuda—volteó a ver al más pequeño—Te presentó a Nemu Aohitsugi, el Khan del este de Regna Ferox.  
—¡Ohhh! La linda oneesan es el gran Khan del este. ¡Vaya sorpresa!  
—El gusto es mutuo—Nemu sonrió con elegancia viendo a Ramuda para después volver su vista hacía Ichiro nuevamente—Lamento lo ocurrido en la frontera Ichiro, estas últimas semanas varios bandidos procedentes de Plegia han intentado cruzar la frontera haciéndose pasar por ylissenses, Reimi solo estaba siendo precavida. Si tan solo los mensajeros fueran más rápidos podríamos haber evitado ese combate.  
—Olvidémonos de eso. Es comprensible, no tienes por qué preocuparte.  
—En todo caso, sean bienvenidos a Regna Ferox.  
El Khan del este les regalo una amable y cordial sonrisa de bienvenida. La conversación hasta ese momento había sido sencilla, tranquila y sumamente informal para los estatutos de cualquier realeza; para Ramuda no había pasado desapercibida la cercanía entre el Khan y los príncipes, así como el hecho de llamarse directamente por su nombre y no por su apellido o título. Regna Ferox no solo era más liberal en ese aspecto al parecer, pues ni Reimi ni el Khan había usado el título de la otra, inclusive Ichiro, que prefería ser llamado por su nombre, usaba los títulos cuando esta con el consejo tratando asuntos importantes, pero hablaba con el Khan de una forma tan liberal como con Ramuda y para esté último eso solo significaba que su estancia aquí sería divertida.  
La propia Khan era un tema sumamente entretenido para Ramuda. Sin un ápice de parecer una guerrera a temer o una conducta demasiado formal para lo que sería un país guerrero, el que alguien como Nemu Aohitsugi fuera la Khan del este dejaba muchas dudas y no, no era que Ramuda se dejara llevar por las apariencias, principalmente porque podía notar que Nemu era una jinete de pegaso por la forma de su armadura; la pechera era lo más destacable y pesado de su conjunto mientras sus piernas apenas estaban protegidas, eso con la intención de no molestar a un animal tan susceptible como lo es un pegaso.  
Nemu debía ser alguien sumamente habilidosa para llegar a tal posición en una meritocracia como Ferox. El montar un pegaso ya demostraba gran habilidad, pero también vulnerabilidad; esos animales solo dejaban que las mujeres se les acercaban y solo dejaban ser jinetes a aquellas que tuvieran un alma pura y entregada. Eso junto a la prueba que les impuso con Reimi dejaban en claro que la chica no jugaba y que no había llegado a ser Khan siendo amable y linda; era una mujer de temer.  
—Pero aún así me debo disculpar de nuevo. Ferox no puede ayudarlos ni brindarle tropas a Ylisse.  
—¿Por qué? —Saburo miro al Khan sorprendido y ofendido a la vez, parecía que los príncipes estaban seguros de contar con la ayuda del país vecino en caso de guerra.  
—Yo no tengo el poder en estos momentos. En el último torneo el Khan del oeste resulto vencedor por lo tanto es quien gobierna en su totalidad Regna Ferox, no me encuentro en posición de brindarles ayuda. Lo lamento.  
Ramuda pudo escuchar perfectamente como Ichiro contuvo un bufido de molestia ante la nueva información.  
—No tienes por qué disculparte Nemu, Ylisse encontrara una solución.  
—No deberías rendirte tan fácil Ichiro.  
La sonrisa que les brindo Nemu hizo que la curiosidad de Ramuda despertara aún más y llamo la atención de los príncipes.  
—Como sabes, en el torneo que se lleva acabo para decidir al gobernante de Regna Ferox, no tenemos permitido participar los Khanes o personas cercanas a nosotros, para evitar guerras internas por venganza o perdidas de la nobleza. Por lo que elegimos a un campeón que nos representara en el torneo y que esté completamente desligado por razones de sangre.  
—Nemu no entiendo a donde quieres llegar.  
—Se refiere a que quiere ayuda. Quieres que Ichiro sea tu campeón, ¿no es así oneesan?  
Ramuda miro con una falsa inocencia a Nemu. Esa mujer, por más débil y tierna que pareciera, era casi tan buen estratega como él; la batalla en la fortaleza había sido una verdadera prueba, el Khan había medido con esa batalla la capacidad de los Custodios de Ylisse, estaba decidida a ganar este torneo y no pensaba ayudar a Ylisse a menos que demostraran ser dignos de que Regna Ferox fuera su aliado.  
Nemu asintió con un a sonrisa a las palabras de Ramuda y miro a Ichiro con seriedad.  
—Por más que quisiera ayudar a Ylisse, si no soy la gobernante de todo Regna Ferox mi decisión no cuenta.  
—Tampoco te gustaría que pensaran que Regna Ferox se esconde detrás de una nación pacifista y débil como Ylisse, ¿no es así oneesan? —Ramuda se ganó la mirada de todos con ese comentario—Por lo que, si Ichiro fuera tu campeón y ganará, demostraría que Ylisse tiene guerreros dignos del gran poder de Ferox.  
—Podría ser. Tendría algún efecto claro, pero no creo que a la gente de Ferox le importen esas cosas.  
Pero a los demás países sí. Regna Ferox podía ser un país cerrado con los demás, pero era considerado un verdadero enemigo a temer y si su unión con Ylisse en la guerra amenazaba esa imagen de poderío militar era un problema a tratar, un problema que solo alguien que no se concentra únicamente en la fuerza bruta era capaz de ver.  
—Entonces, ¿qué dices Ichiro? ¿me ayudaras en el torneo? Si ganas podré sellar la alianza con Ylisse y darles tropas.  
Jiro y Saburo miraron expectantes a su hermano. Participar en el torneo no era tan sencillo como sonaba, involucraba política exterior y si Ichiro salía herido de la batalla las cosas podían terminar peor de lo que ya estaban (y los hermanos podrían perder al mayor de ellos), pero de no participar y perder Nemu, era posible que el Khan del oeste no quisiera ayudar a Ylisse.  
Lo que sorprendió a Ramuda fue el hecho de que Ichiro volteo a verlo, buscando su aprobación o su negación. Confiando en él de nuevo. ¿Por qué Ichiro confiaba en él para una decisión tan importante como esa? ¿Qué no veía que sus hermanos estaban más interesados que él? Aún así, Ramuda asintió decidido; Ylisse no tenía muchas opciones, entre la inminente guerra con Plegia y el problema con los risen, Ylisse parecería antes de que Saburo pudiera alcanzar la mayoría de edad.  
—De acuerdo Nemu—Ichiro asintió viendo al Khan del este—Serviré como tu campeón y los custodios como tu ejército.  
—¡Muy bien! El torneo inicia dentro de tres días. Descasen por hoy, mañana los llevare a ver la arena y podrán entrenar después.  
El Khan llamó a unos sirvientes para que escoltaran a los custodios a otro lado, pero también le pidió a Ichiro que se quedara un poco más para hablar con él sobre otros asuntos; el príncipe mayor no se negó y se despidió de sus hermanos y su estratega.  
Ramuda no dudo ni dos segundos en dejarse caer sobre la cama en cuanto fue llevado a una habitación. Estaba cansando y ahora debía demostrarle a una nación entera que los Custodios no era el grupo de bufones con los que estaba acostumbrado a tratar. Pero sobre todo debía empezar a hacer a que vieran a Ichiro como un verdadero rey y no solo como un príncipe que, por diversas cuestiones, no era aún el rey de su país.  
Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el sueño, mañana sería otro día y debía estar listo. 

Jiro jadeo con fuerza y volvió a embestir contra Jyuto. Sentía el sudor bajar contra su frente y las mejillas calientes por el esfuerzo, lo cuál era sorprendente si tomabas en cuenta el frío del país. Sus músculos se tensaron bajo la fuerza del contrario; Jiro había entrenado con Jyuto en numerosas ocasiones después de que se uniera a los Custodios, pero jamás se habían enfrentado en una lucha uno contra a uno sin restricciones y, debía admitir, era un enemigo poderoso.  
En su época, antes de que Grima matara a Ichiro y lo destruyera todo, Jyuto siempre le había doblado en velocidad; cuando el hacía un movimiento el feroxi ya había hecho dos—y en ocasiones hasta cuatro—. Después de Ichiro, Jyuto era a quién más admiraba en cuanto a su manejo con la espada; si Samatoki era el rival de Ichiro, entonces Jiro podía considerar a Jyuto su rival.  
Sin embargo, y por muy emocionante que estuviera siendo la batalla, Jiro sabía que el único ganador iba a ser él. Conocía todos los trucos de su oponente y el Jyuto contra el que se enfrentaba apenas era la mitad de veloz y habilidoso en comparación con el de su mundo, posiblemente a su yo de este mundo este Jyuto lo desarmaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero a él; él ya conocía la fuerza máxima de cada uno de los Custodios y estos apenas estaban iniciando. Aunque eso no significaba que le iban a dejar una pelea fácil.  
Se apoyo en los movimientos de Ichiro, el único espadachín que había vencido al feroxi de forma justa, y en lo que el propio Jyuto le había enseñado, pero por fin pudo vencer. Había vencido al afamado conejo feroxi, al campeón invicto del Khan del oeste y a su maestro de esgrima, ahora se enfrentaría a su hermano en el torneo feroxi.  
Escucho los aplausos del Khan y la resignación de Jyuto, en Regna Ferox no importaba que usará una mascará y no tuviera nada para demostrar que no era malvado, lo único que importaba era su fuerza y con está demostrada no había más que hacer, solo entrenar y esperar al torneo, después seguirá con su misión (aunque no estaba del todo seguro que es lo debía de hacer). 

La arena en la que se llevara a cabo el torneo no era la gran cosa, un coliseo de no muy grande con el suelo de piedra y solo una pequeña parte a los costados de tierra, también tenía un par de trampillas en la parte del suelo de roca; con suficiente espacio para que dos pequeños grupos, de seis a diez personas cada uno, se enfrentaran sin problemas. Los custodios principales (por llamarlos de alguna forma) era un grupo de nueve personas, contando a Ichiro, por lo que no habría problemas si los nueve estaban la arena; pero, no era algo que a Ramuda la agradara especialmente.  
Si bien la presencia de los nueve haría una gran diferencia en el caso de que el grupo del otro Khan fuera numeroso, había varias cuestiones tratar; Doppo, por ejemplo, tendría problemas para manejar a su wyvern en un coliseo techado y tan reducido, tampoco era buena idea hacerlo bajar del animal para que luchara como soldado de infantería, se atravesaría a él mismo con su hacha antes de derribar a un enemigo. Esto también afectaba su esquema de parejas, sin Doppo Hifumi pocas o ninguna razón tenía para estar en combate.  
Por otro lado, la presencia de Jakurai y de Saburo al mismo tiempo tampoco era necesaria, el tamaño de la arena permitía que solo un curandero fuera capaz de darse abasto en el lugar y aún con esto, Ramuda no estaba seguro de que pudiera prescindir de ambos. Lo que volvía a afectar su a su esquema de lucha en pareja. Otro hecho que le atormentaba era el si debían o no debían luchar con un número reducido, si demostraba que incluso el grupo más pequeño de los custodios era capaz de ganar el torneo de Regna Ferox dejaría en mejor posición a Ylisse y a Ichiro.  
Había muchas cosas que pensar, que hacer y que reformular para poder hacer que todo funcionara. Por lo que les había dicho Nemu el campeón del Khan de oeste no había sido vencido en, lo que a ella le parecía, una eternidad; Iruma Jyuto, mejor conocido como el conejo de Regna Ferox, era un espadachín incomparable, rápido, ágil y fuerte. Ninguno de los soldados de Nemu había logrado hacerle frente y tal vez Reimi no era de los mejores soldados que poseía la chica, pero si había logrado sobrevivir a un golpe de Thunder teniendo una resistencia tan mala como Ichiro o Jiro, era un detalle que tomar en cuenta para saber la fuerza con la que contaba el ejercito del Khan del este.  
Una de las pocas cosas en las que estaba completamente seguro era en que debía ser Ichiro quién venciera a Jyuto y el resto de la estrategia tenía que girar en torno a ello. Ichiro era el campeón de Nemu, era lógico que venciera al campeón contrario. Y Ramuda quería ver cuanta sed de sangre era capaz de poseer Ichiro, quería ver que tan lejos llegaría el príncipe mayor para proteger a su reino.  
Sus dedos juguetearon con la llama de Fire. La magia de anima era la más sencilla de controlar y al mismo tiempo era la que tenía el camino más complicado para llegar a los hechizos avanzados como Mjölnir, Valflame o Excalibur, aunque usar Bolganone, Thoron o Rexcalibur tampoco era cosa de novatos. Jakurai seguro era capaz de usar un tomo de Rexcalibur sin problemas, el príncipe Saburo tal vez estaba al nivel de un Elfire; aunque dudaba de que el príncipe fuera capaz de usar la magia arcana estaba seguro de que Jakurai la evitaba. Había escuchado que la llamaban magia oscura.  
—Deberías estar entrenando.  
La voz de Ichiro llamo su atención y volteo a verlo sin dejar de jugar con la magia de Fire.  
—Es lo que hago, me distraje pensando en otras cosas.  
—¿Cómo en qué?  
—En que no eres capaz ni de usar un hechizo tan simple como Fire Ichirin.  
Ramuda miró al príncipe mayor con burla y lanzo el hechizo contra la pared, las llamas de Fire se extendieron por un segundo para después desaparecer al no tener nada que las alimentara.  
—Saburo es el único que nació con aptitudes para la magia, no es algo que me moleste particularmente—Ichiro observo la marca que dejo Fire en la pared, inclusive para ser el hechizo básico de fuego Ramuda había logrado hacer que dejara una gran marca, sin duda con algún tomo más poderoso sería alguien imparable.  
—Pero Sabuwo es taaaan aburrido~, no disfruta nada de la magia.  
—Supongo, él es… espera, ¿cómo lo llamaste?  
—Sabuwo~, suena lindo al igual que su rostro, aunque su actitud apesta—Ramuda tarareo la última palabra y sonrió con suficiencia—Ustedes tres son muy lindos~.  
—No creo que “lindos” sea la palabra correcta para describir a mis hermanos y a mí.  
—¡Estás en un error mi querido Ichirin! Ustedes tres, príncipes Yamada, son casi tan lindos como Nemu oneesan.  
Las mejillas de Ichiro se tornaron de un color rosa suave que solo logró extender la sonrisa de su estratega. Ichiro no podía negar que para él Jiro y Saburo podía ser tan adorables como Nemu, después de todo eran sus hermanos menores, pero no era un pensamiento que externara exactamente o que fuera normal de escuchar; eran príncipes, tierno o lindo no era algo que esperaras escuchar en la descripción de un príncipe. Aunque parecía que discutir con Ramuda no llevaría a ningún lado.  
—A todo esto, ¿Qué es oneesan?  
—¡Nada malo! No te preocupes por eso Ichirin, solo me refiero que es una chica con muuuucha belleza~.  
—Espera, ¿Te gusta Nemu?  
—Todas las mujeres son oneesan ̍s Ichirin.  
—Ah, como sea. Solo no llames así a Saburo frente a él, no quiero que inicien una pelea por algo así.  
—¿Oneesan? No creo que pudiera llamar así a Sabuwo.  
—No me refería a eso Ramuda, hablaba de como lo acabas de nombrar.  
—¿Sabuwo?  
—Si.  
El más pequeño dejo escapar una risa divertida mientras veía al mayor. Ichiro suspiro y aunque intento que sus labios no formaran la pequeña sonrisa que le ocasionó la conversación no puedo evitarlo, por más que intentara poner una barrera entre él y Ramuda no podía, era como un hilo invisible que los unía y ataba, algo contra lo que no podía luchar y ciertamente no quería luchar, aunque su parte más racional decía lo contrario.  
—De todas formas, Ichirin, ¿qué haces aquí? Nadie entrena a esta hora.  
—Te estaba buscando, tenemos que hablar sobre la estrategia que vamos a tomar para el torneo.  
—Aún la estoy ideando Ichirin. Hay varias cosas que necesito considerar antes de tener un plan decente. Después de todo, de esta batalla depende el futuro de tu precioso Ylisse.  
No era la primera vez que Ichiro notaba esa forma de hablar de Ramuda, lo hacía usualmente en cuando se reunían con el consejo y algo le molestaba. “Tu precioso Ylisse”, era consciente de que Ramuda no tenían ninguna deuda con su país o con cualquier otro, pero la forma en que lo había dicho era tan despectiva que parecía como si odiara el país. ¿Ramuda pudo haber recuperado algún recuerdo sin decirle? De ser el caso, ¿tenía que ver con el hecho de fuera Grimleal o con la santa cruzada?  
Ichiro no tenía derecho a ofenderse si Ramuda sentía algún tipo de ira contra Ylisse, después de todo lo que su país le había hecho a Plegia era más que natural, pero no se sentía feliz ni alegre porque su amigo tuviera algún recuerdo de su vida pasada. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta al querer que Ramuda nunca recuperara la memoria con tal de que no lo odiara.  
—Ramuda.  
El estratega lo miro confundido. Ichiro se había perdido en sus pensamientos, algo bastante normal en él, y le había vuelto a hablar con un tono de voz sumamente serio, pesado, como si hablar le costara el doble, eso nunca podía ser bueno.  
—¿Has recuperado algún recuerdo?  
Y no fue bueno. El plegian bajo el grimorio con cuidado, la magia chisporroteaba entre sus dedos ansiosa, consiente del estado del mago que lo manejaba. Si había algo que Ramuda detestaba de Ichiro era eso, su preocupación por él; después de contarle que había sido la santa cruzada, Ramuda no había respondido nada, ni siquiera le había agradecido por la información, solo se quedo callado hasta que Ichiro se tuvo que ir prometiéndole que hablaría con los guardias para que lo dejaran entrar a la biblioteca.  
Para Ramuda había sido un tema intrascendente, solo información que le proporcionaba la razón por la que no era bien visto en Ylisse. Pero, para Ichiro, era un tema de suma importancia, no solo por lo que le tocaba cargar como sucesor del reino, era importante porque ese tema podía desencadenar memorias de Ramuda. Cosa que no sucedió (ni siquiera su recorrido por la biblioteca lo hizo).  
—No. Como antes, no soy capaz de recordar nada más allá de algunos de mis conocimientos. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?  
—A nada en específico.  
Miro a Ichiro a los ojos. Mentía. Sonrió de manera infantil y se arrojo al cuello del más alto riendo.  
—Entonces~, Ichirin no tiene de que preocuparse. Será mejor que vayas a descansar y no preocupes más a esa hermosa cabecita tuya —soltó una risa tonta mientras se alejaba del príncipe—Yo aún debo terminar mi entrenamiento. ¡No te preocupes Ichirin! ¡Tooodooo~ estará bien~!  
Rio dando vueltas en su eje para después volver a sujetar el tomo y empezar a crear chispas de Fire. Ramuda escuchó como los pasos de Ichiro se alejaban después de despedirse y desearle un buen descanso, frunció el ceño y dejo que Fire tomara el tamaño suficiente para competir con Arfire, lo lanzó al primer muñeco de prueba que vio y después a la pared, al suelo, al techo y todo cuanto el fuego de su grimorio alcanzara.  
Necesitaba destrucción, horror, sangre. Se aseguraría de demostrar la fuerza de Ichiro en el torno y de demostrar que Ylisse no era débil mientras lo tuvieran con ellos. No, no lo quería, lo necesitaba, necesitaba la destrucción como necesitaba el aire para vivir. Debía verla, debía vivirla y debía de hacer que todos apreciaran la destrucción que era capaz de entregar al mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada, ya se que en los juegos son lanceros, no arqueros. Perooooo, libertades creativas(?). Segundo  
> si, técnicamente Doppo tiene el lugar de Sumia pero no habrá ningún romance con Ichiro, lo juro.  
> Longfort es un mapa que se complica mucho si te empeñas en usar a Sumia. Pero aún así se me hace muy aburrido.  
> No se me ocurrió nadie para tomar el lugar de Reimi. Hablando de feroxis, el asunto de Nemu: seré sincera, esto fue una de las cosas que más medite y me cuestione por diversas razones, tenía que pensar en quien iba a ser el Khan del este, principalmente debido a que Samotoki es el otro Khan, y dada la relación de Basilio y Flavia pensé en varias opciones: Jyuto, Sasara y la propia Nemu. Fue muy difícil para mi escoger quién sería el Khan, finalmente escogí a Nemu por varias razones, que espero que algunas se hayan notado en este capitulo y otras que quiero desarrollar. No, Samatoki y ella no se odian y espero explicar más en el próximo capitulo el como funciona su relación como rivales por el poder.  
> A este ritmo voy a terminar escribiendo 29 capítulos. Espero no tardar demasiado con el próximo capitulo, obtuve TH y no puedo dejar de jugarlo.


	6. Capítulo 4.5: Two Falchion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichiro y los Custodios debe de derrotar al campeón del Khan del Oeste para conseguir la ayuda de Regna Ferox y así alzar a Nemu como como la nueva Khan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo excusas, estaba jugando TH.

Montones de cadáveres se encontraban a sus pies. Niños, adultos, jóvenes, ancianos, sin importar su edad todos se encontraban en el suelo, sin ser nada más que una huella en la tierra, un fantasma de su existencia. Las casas más cercanas se encontraban manchas de sangre, el lugar olía a podrido y los risen no hacían más que caminar de aquí a allá sin sentido alguno.  
Aún desde su posición podía sentir el caos de Ferox. Ahí no lo necesitaban, la lucha por el poder y el temor a los risen hacían que su presencia no fuera necesaria para propagar el caos. Desde que Regna Ferox perdió a sus líderes y gobernantes el país no ha hecho más que doblegarse bajo su propio peso, dejando morir no sólo a las clases más pobres sino también a aquellos que durante décadas nunca tuvieron que preocuparse por conseguir comida.  
Plegia era inhabitable e Ylisse solo se mantenía en pie gracias a Naga. De Valm se encargaría en cuanto todo aquí estuviera acabado.  
Camino entre los gusanos que se hacían llamar humanos. Acaricio el cabello de uno de los risen como si de un perro se tratara y sonrió. Pronto todo estaría bajo su poder y ni siquiera Naga con su estúpida espada y escudo podrían detenerlo. Solo debía esperar un poco más.

Ramuda abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Qué mierda es lo que había soñado? Se incorporó y se sujeto el rostro entre las manos. El escenario de su cabeza había sido apocalíptico. Los risens, recordaba una junta del consejo donde trataron ese tema y se envió a algunos de los guardias del palacio a patrullar pueblos y caminos para acabarlos, también los recordaba del encuentro en el bosque y cuando horripilantes eran.  
Todo el paisaje era algo que Ramuda estaba seguro de no querer vivir o contemplar. Aun así, una parte de él le decía que no era así, que eso era lo que quería hacer, pero no ahora. Aún tenía cosas por hacer.  
Aún debía terminar el plan para darle a Nemu el poder y demostrar la fuerza de Ichiro. No tenía tiempo para sueños extraños. Sin importarle cuanto había dormido o si aún era muy temprano, Ramuda se levantó de la cama y se cambio y se colocó los zapatos para salir a la biblioteca.  
Invocando a Fire para alumbrar su camino, recorrió los pasillos que lo llevarían a su destino. Se topo con algunos guardias en el camino que lo dejaron pasar sin problemas y que parecían más bien aburridos. Poco a poco el sueño que había tenido empezó a dejar su cabeza. Como si fuera un recuerdo más borrado por su amnesia.

Cuando Harai le dijo que Ramuda no había desayunado con ellos tampoco, Ichiro se preocupó. Durante toda la mañana no había visto a su estratega y nadie sabía donde estaba, aun le quedaba un lugar en el cual buscar: la biblioteca.  
La luz que entraba por los ventanales superiores hacía que fuera posible caminar por los pasillos entre los libreros sin caerte o leer sin la necesidad de una lampara. Una vez dentro no fue tan difícil encontrar a Ramuda, se encontraba en una mesa bastante entretenido con un mapa del coliseo y varias fichas sobre de él con varias pilas pequeñas de libros rodeando el mapa.  
—He de suponer que no has desayunado aún.  
Hablo mientras se acerba al estratega, que sin signo de sorpresa solo río afirmando la sentencia.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?  
—Desde que me levante, el sol aún no salía.  
Con una mano, el más pequeño señaló una lampara que se encontraba al lado de una de las patas de la mesa. Ichiro se acerco y se para a un lado para observar el mapa detallando las posiciones.  
—Deberías tomar un descanso.  
—Lo haré Ichirin, pero quería terminar esto—Ramuda lo miro sonriendo—Es imposible perder ahora, ¿no lo crees? Nemu oneesan estará muy contenta con esto. Ahora, ¡me voy a comer Ichirin! ¡No muevas nada!  
Cuando la puerta se cerró Ichiro se quedó contemplando el mapa frente a él. Los trazos se parecían a los que tenía el mapa del continente que Ramuda les había mostrado en el juicio, observo las piezas de ajedrez acomodadas estratégicamente y sonrió, debía ir con Jiro para practicar. Sin duda más tarde se volvería a reunir con Ramuda para hablar sobre el plan que había diseñado. 

Saburo frunció el ceño mientras observaba a sus hermanos entrenar. Si había algo que lo hacía arrepentirse de elegir la magia frente a la espada era eso, no era algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso o que fuera capaz de admitir en voz alta; estaba celoso de Jiro. Siempre que entrenaban Jiro tenía a Ichiro casi exclusivamente para él.  
Sabía que Ichiro no le daba preferencia a Jiro —Ichiro siempre se ofrecía a entrenar junto a él aún sin usar magia—, pero era diferente, la manera en que entrenaban juntos era completamente diferente a como cualquiera de ellos entrenaría con él. Jakurai le dijo en una ocasión que entrenar y luchar juntos podía unir a las personas formando lazos únicos, una creencia que al parecer hasta alguien como Ramuda tenía.  
No pudo evitar reírse a viva voz cuando Ichiro hizo una finta la cual provoco que Jiro se tropezara con sus propios pies. Claro esta, recibió una pequeña llamada de atención de Ichiro mientras este ayudaba a Jiro a levantarse. Como curandero, se supone que no debía disfrutar del dolor ajeno, pero en muchas ocasiones era difícil no reírse —especialmente si se trataba de Jiro—.  
—Ichirin no deberías aprovecharte de los más débiles.  
Saburo volteo a ver hacía la dirección de dónde venía la molesta voz, Amemura Ramuda entró al área de entrenamiento tranquilo. Si había alguien a quien odiaba más que las personas estupidas —y por consiguiente a Jiro— ese era Amemura Ramuda, el enano que había conseguido la confianza de su hermano mayor en menos de una semana.  
—Estábamos entrenando Ramuda. No hay nada de qué preocuparse y estoy seguro de que Jiro no es débil.  
—Para mí lo es. Yo podría vencerlos a los tres si así lo quisiera.  
La sonrisa del plegian provoco una sensación desagradable dentro del cuerpo de Saburo, pero a la vez odio. ¿Quién se creí para asegurar de que podía vencer a Ichiro y a él o inclusive a Jiro? Tenía un cuerpo tan pequeño que era imposible que pudiera con los tres.  
—Aunque claro, tres contra uno sería una batalla injusta.  
—No podrías ni con uno de nosotros.  
Saburo miro molesto al plegian.  
—¿Eso es un reto?  
—Basta los dos—Ichiro se interpuso entre ambos tan rápido como pudo—No voy a permitir que estén peleando cuando tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.  
—Aburridooooo. Puf, como sea, Jinguji me mando a buscarlos, quiere discutir el plan de ataque entre todos. ¡Nos vemos!  
Y así como había llegado, se fue. Saburo se levantó de donde estaba sentado y camino hacia su hermano mayor. Jiro dejo las espadas de entrenamiento en su lugar para después ir con Ichiro, el mayor les volvió a pedir paciencia con el estratega; Ramuda era un completo misterio y un extraño, pero sus dotes como estratega eran increíbles.  
Ese era un detalle que ni siquiera Saburo podía ignorar. Por más molesto e irritante que fuera el plegian aún no fallaba como estratega y, al ver el mapa en la biblioteca, parecía ser que no iba a fallar. Amemura había marcado los puestos clave y de control en el mapa, así como las posiciones que debían tomar cada uno.  
Ichiro, Jiro, Ramuda, Harai y el propio Saburo eran los únicos que estarían en la arena. Para el príncipe más joven el plan parecía una locura al inicio, si la información que consiguió el estratega era correcta ellos seis se estarían enfrentando a nueve enemigos, uno de los cuáles era el responsable de que Nemu no hubiera ganado el trono en bastante tiempo. Sin embargo, conforme el plegian iba explicando su plan, con ayuda del mapa y las piezas de ajedrez, Saburo no pudo evitar pensar en que la victoria era casi segura o, al menos, a Ichiro no le pasaría nada peligroso.  
Fundamentalmente ellos solo debían vencer a cualquier otro enemigo mientras Ichiro derrotaba al campeón y, en caso de ser necesario, intervenir en la pelea. Siguiendo el sistema de parejas que Ramuda había implementado, Saburo debía cuidar de Jiro de nuevo, sin embargo, debía de estar atento ya que sería el único curandero de su lado, no era la primera vez, pero si la primera vez en la que no solo se trataba de sus hermanos; Jiro, por otro lado, no solo debía proteger a Saburo, también debía encargarse de que nadie se acercara a Ichiro por la derecha y, sin contar a Saburo, sería un trabajo solitario.  
Así mismo Harai se encargaría del lado izquierdo y Ramuda lo apoyaría. Si bien era un plan sencillo, Ramuda había explicado una infinidad de cosas de las cuales ni siquiera Saburo encontró un argumento en contra. Desde la casi seguridad de que habría dos magos —basándose en registros de las últimas luchas—, hasta la posición del campeón y la reacción de los enemigos al enfrentarlos. Incluso Jakurai parecía bastante complacido con el plan.  
Cuando finalmente la reunión termino los únicos que se quedaron fueron Ichiro y Ramuda en la biblioteca. Ramuda se dejo caer en una silla mientras sacaba un dulce de su gabardina, parecía cansado e Ichiro no lo culpaba por ello, había completado la estrategia en un tiempo sorprendente y, además, por la forma en que explico, había considerado las fortalezas y debilidades de todos los custodios. No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente.  
—Deberías descansar en vez de buscar problemas con mis hermanos.  
Ramuda hizo un par de ruidos que Ichiro pudo interpretar como de negación.  
—Yo no busque problemas con tus hermanos Ichirin. Solo con Sabuwo.  
—No deberías.  
—Lo sé, lo sé~. Ustedes son los príncipes de todo un reino y yo sólo soy el mejor estratega del mundo.  
Ichiro negó suavemente con la cabeza. Ramuda era incorregible. Ichiro se sentó en una silla cercana al estratega y lo observo.  
—Deberías descansar.  
—Sólo si Ichirin me canta una canción de cuna.  
Las mejillas del príncipe se tiñeron de un leve color carmín mientras el plegian le sonreía divertido.  
—Ramuda.  
—Awww, ustedes son taaaan aburridooooos~. Era una broma Ichirin, aunque te vez completamente adorable sonrojado. ¡Seguro que Nemu oneesan opina lo mismo!  
—¿Qué tiene que ver Nemu con esto?  
Ramuda sonrió ligeramente, era una sonrisa que Ichiro no había visto antes, pero parecía que indicaba que no le diría nada. El más pequeño de estatura se estiro en su asiento para después volver su mirada al príncipe.  
—Por cierto, Ichirin. ¿Quién es el rey de Ylisse? Se que ustedes son los príncipes, que tú eres el siguiente en la línea para el trono y qué tu padre está muerto, pero no eres el rey y tampoco han perdido los derechos de la corona, por lo que ninguna otra familia del reino ha tomado su lugar y alguien debe gobernar.  
—¿No recuerdas eso tampoco? —Ramuda negó con la cabeza y lo siguió observando—Fue algo complicado y casi se inicia una guerra interna por eso. Actualmente Genki es el rey regente; cuando mi padre murió yo era demasiado pequeño para gobernar, tenía ocho años y no había forma de que con esa edad pudiera gobernar a un pueblo que acababa de salir de una guerra.  
» Además, ni el consejo ni el pueblo querían que un Yamada volviera a tener la corona. Genki y Jakurai nos protegieron del consejo, del pueblo y lograron asegurar nuestra posición como príncipes. Le pidieron tiempo al consejo; si crecíamos y demostrábamos ser dignos de seguir siendo príncipes de Ylisse, podría tomar el trono cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Mientras tanto alguien más se haría cargo, tanto del país como de nosotros tres.  
—Sin embargo, aún no eres rey y ya se te obedece como uno.  
Las mejillas de Ichiro se pusieron ligeramente rojas.  
—Genki me dio gran parte del poder como rey en el consejo. Cuando cumplí doce tuve que empezar a asistir a las sesiones del consejo, a los catorce empecé a participar y hace dos años Genki decidió que era hora de empezarme a ponerme a prueba como futuro rey.  
Ramuda asintió y se quedo en silenció por varios segundos. Ichiro tenía curiosidad por saber que pasaba por la mente del estratega; esté era uno de esos casos en los que dudaba de que tan cierta era la amnesia que tenía, sabía demasiado para recordar tan poco. Como un juego, donde se volvía imposible adivinar qué era lo que Ramuda sabía y lo que no.  
—Yo creo—Ramuda interrumpió los pensamientos de Ichiro—Que serás un gran Exalt.  
Exalt. Ramuda no había dicho rey, había dicho Exalt. Ichiro jamás se había sentido a gusto pensando en tomar ese título; aunque el pueblo ya lo había perdonado por los crímenes de su padre, el título que había dejado detrás de si parecía envenenado, intocable para Ichiro. Ramuda no era el primero que lo nombraba Exalt, todos lo hacían, pero su forma de decirlo había sido diferente; era como un hecho seguro, algo que no era discutible y que estaba escrito en piedra.  
—Gracias.  
Ramuda le sonrió y supo que no había más que decir. El tiempo cuando hablaba con Ramuda parecía detenerse, como si no estuviera en medio de una posible guerra o como si realmente no fuera un futuro rey, sabía que no era así y que aún tenía cosas por hacer. Pero se permitía disfrutar de esos cortos momentos junto al estratega, a quién no parecía importarle nada y al momento era capaz de hablar con toda la seriedad del mundo.  
Amemura Ramuda era un aire diferente para el ylissean y estaba agradecido por ello.

El plegian había acertado a los magos que estarían posicionados detrás de los soldados con hacha. En lo que no había acertado era en el campeón enemigo; frente a ellos no se encontraba Iruma Jyuto, sino el misterioso Marth.  
Esencialmente no habría problema con el plan, de no ser porque Ichiro había estado entrenando para enfrentarse al estilo de pelea del conejo de Regna Ferox, no a un completo extraño del que no podían recordar con claridad su estilo de pelea. El segundo príncipe de Ylisse no pudo evitar encontrarse nervioso ante tal cambio brusco, después de todo Marth, por lo poco que sabían, era un enemigo al cual temer; Jiro aún recordaba verlo destruir risens como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.  
Todos se empezaron a movilizar en cuanto la batalla inició, todos menos Marth. A la izquierda de la batalla Jiro se encargó del primer soldado mientras Saburo lo cubría con el mago, a la derecha Harai y Ramuda eran un equipo más descoordinado, pero cumplían con su parte del plan casi sin incidentes, si Marth no se movía ellos debían abrirle el camino a Ichiro para enfrentarse a él.  
Cuando Ichiro al fin tuvo a Marth al alcance, el espadachín saco su espada dejando sin aliento al futuro rey de Ylisse. La noche que Marth los ayudo en el bosque había sido caótica por lo que nunca alcanzo a ver el arma que portaba Marth, pero ahora que podía se sentía incomodo y completamente descolocado.  
La Falchion. Uno de los símbolos de Ylisse y la espada que el propio Ichiro estaba portando en ese momento, Marth también la tenía.  
Obligándose a si mismo a volver a la realidad se concentro en Marth y no en su espada. Tenía que ganar esta lucha por su pueblo, no podía perder contra un extraño; sabía que tenía que pensar antes de atacar, no conocía a su oponte y no era tirarse a matar, pero al escuchar el ruido detrás de él, a sus compañeros luchando con todo, no lo pensó mucho y se arrojó contra Marth.

Su memoria no era clara sobre esa batalla. Recordaba el ardiente calor de la batalla, a Saburo corriendo de un lado a otro con su bastón de curación y a Ichiro enfrentándose a Jyuto hasta su último aliento, también recordaba su fuerte deseo por vencer y ayudar a Ylisse.  
Decidió quedarse parado observando la batalla, intentando recordar más allá de las sensaciones de aquel día. Disfrutar de que al fin era uno de los campeones de Regna Ferox, antes de Grima ese había sido uno de sus deseos; al igual que Ichiro, representar a uno de los Kanes en el torneo por el poder.  
Verse a sí mismo luchar era algo sumamente irreal, más allá de un sueño o un entrenamiento de simulación jamás imagino que podría verse a si mismo luchando y, debía admitir, Ramuda había tenido razón cuando dijo que peleaban como barbaros sin organización (aunque en ese momento ya no era tan atroz como cuando se conocieron). Saburo y él parecían moverse solo por instinto, aunque su hermano menor tenía un mejor instinto de supervivencia que él.  
Un estallido de magia llamo su atención al lado contrario de donde su versión más joven se enfrentaba a un soldado con hacha arrojadiza mientras intentaba esquivar los hechizos Thunder del mago. Ramuda había arrojado a un acorazado, con su propio hechizo Thunder, hacía atrás cerca de donde se encontraba parado.  
Aún no estaba seguro de que debía hacer respecto a Ramuda. Su odio hacía Grima, el dolor de la muerte de sus hermanos y la paz inexistente del futuro de Ylisse le pedían matarlo, acabar con el culpable de todo, pero al mismo tiempo su conocimiento sobre el futuro le impedían hacerlo ahora, aún había cosas que necesitaban de la presencia de Ramuda para funcionar. Además, estaba Ichiro.  
Su hermano mayor por fin alcanzo un rango de ataque adecuado y se vio obligado a dejar de observar a su alrededor. Saco la Falchion de su funda, el rostro de Ichiro cambió a uno de sorpresa absoluta y de desconcierto; había pensado en dejar su espada y pedir otra, la que fuera, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de dejar la Falchion, aún si eso le ocasionaba problemas más adelante. No podía dejar lo único que lo seguía uniendo a aquello que quería evitar, era un recordatorio tan hermoso como doloroso.  
Ichiro finalmente se arrojó contra él, con toda la fuerza que poseía y con un impulso sorprendente. Lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue usar a la propia Falchion para detener el ataque, Ichiro quedo excesivamente cerca, con toda la fuerza que tenía empujo la hoja de su hermano para empezar a contraatacar con ataques cortos pero que los hacía mantener cierta distancia entre ellos.  
Dio un paso hacia atrás y tomo impulso para hacer un arco con la Falchion, Ichiro esquivo el ataque y logro contrarrestarlo con su propia espada. Jiro no podía mentirse a sí mismo, un sentimiento de melancolía y felicidad lo llenaron, aunque era una lucha entre él e Ichiro podía recordar con cada golpe los entrenamientos y enfrentamientos que habían tenido.  
Ichiro enseñándole a sujetar la espada, las posiciones de ataque y de defensa, las fintas, los movimientos básicos, a contraatacar, los combates de entrenamiento y un sinfín de recuerdos más pasaban por su mente. Era como volver a entrenar con Ichiro, pero mucho peor.  
Ichiro jamás se había contenido en los entrenamientos, pero nunca lo había atacado como ahora, como si fuera un enemigo al que debía de vencer. Ichiro, aún sin hacer todo lo que lo había llevado a ser considerado un Exalt por derecho propio, era el mejor.  
—¿Quién te enseño a luchar así?  
La pregunta abandono los labios de Ichiro pocos segundos antes de que ambos se separaran. Jiro era consiente que su propio estilo de pelea era muy similar al de Ichiro, casi el mismo, de no ser por lo que le había enseñado Jyuto sería igual; aún así, la pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido. ¿Qué debía contestar? ¿Si quiera debía responder?  
Sin pensarlo ni meditarlo mucho ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, con el mismo movimiento y con las espadas en la misma posición. La fuerza del ataque los hizo cambiar de lugares y sin perder tiempo Jiro volvió a contraatacar con el primer ataque de Ichiro, con toda la fuerza que poseía, pero a diferencia de él, Ichiro logro esquivar sin problemas el ataque.  
—Mi hermano.  
Sintió algo similar a mariposas en el estomago al responder. Era extraño responderle a Ichiro como si hablara de otra persona. Los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de él, no solo por la lucha y porque sabía que debía perder, sino por el hecho de que no sabía cómo actuar. Aun así, se permitiría disfrutarlo, una última pelea con Ichiro, antes de enfrentarse al verdadero motivo de su presencia ahí.

Los luchadores del Khan del oeste caían uno tras otro, como si fueran fichas de domino que no podía oponer resistencia a la gravedad tras ser empujadas. En medio de la refriega de los custodios y los feroxi se encontraban Marth e Ichiro, los campeones que eran el centro de la atención y peleaban de igual a igual.  
Ramuda debía admitir que, por más de un segundo, se desconcentro mientras los observaba pelear; no sabía si Marth tenía el mismo estilo de pelea bruta o si estaba imitando a Ichiro, aunque se parecía más al estilo de Jiro. Estaban llevando una pelea muy pareja.  
Mientras los campeones luchaban, sus subordinados mantenían una lucha defensiva para proteger a su respectivo campeón y a la vez lograr derribar a sus oponentes. Los feroxi en pie no eran más que tres, Jiro y Harai se habían encargado de tres de los soldados con hachas y Ramuda había logrado que los soldados acorazados se desmayaran después de un par de descargas de Thunder. Ahora solo quedaban los magos, quienes con un par de vulneary se habían mantenido en la lucha, y un soldado con hacha, si acababan con ellos podrían ayudar a Ichiro —cosa que los hermanos menores morían por hacer—.  
Acabar con esta batalla sería más sencillo si pudiera matar a los feroxi, pero al ser una batalla “amistosa” estaba prohibido asesinar a los demás —a menos que fuera accidental, como era el posible caso de alguno de los acorazados—. Aunque la mirada sedienta de victoria de los Yamada era algo que no esperaba disfrutar tanto; Saburo y Jiro eran una gran combinación, siempre que no se estuvieran matando entre ellos, razón por la que dejo que ellos dos se encargaran de los enemigos restantes.  
El pobre soldado con hacha no tuvo éxito contra Jiro, quién apoyado por Saburo, lo dejó desarmado y al borde de la muerte. Los magos no tuvieron un mejor final, Saburo ni siquiera le había dado oportunidad a su rival y Jiro no tuvo problemas una vez que logro acercarse al mago, derrotándolo con apenas un movimiento de su espada. Solo quedaba la lucha entre Ichiro y Marth, Ramuda estaba seguro de que todos —incluyéndolo— estaban listos para intervenir de ser necesario.  
Ramuda puede apreciar parte de lo que busca al ver a Ichiro. Adora ver la ira y la determinación del príncipe mayor al pelear, su visión de Ichiro como rey vuelta realidad; Ichiro no se encuentra intacto, rasguños aquí y allá, sangre que no sabría decir si es de Marth o del príncipe, y un evidente cansancio por la larga lucha, pero esa es la forma de Ichiro que más adora; el príncipe guerrero, no el príncipe diplomático, el Ichiro que, sabe, puede lograr grandes cosas.  
El destello de las espadas llama la atención de Ramuda, el brillo mortal de la Falchion, ¿acaso lo que Marth empuñaba era la Falchion? Intento buscar información en su cerebro, dos Falchion, dos Falchion, su poco conocimiento actual le decía que era imposible pero su subconsciente solo le pedía investigar los libros de historia. No la historia de Ylisse, la historia de los dioses, de los dragones, de Naga.  
Un ataque simultaneo y desesperado, tanto Marth como Ichiro estaban cansados y no podían alargar más ese combate. El último choque de espadas revelo al ganador: Marth fue desarmado por el príncipe mayor de Ylisse, el misterioso espadachín se arrodillo frente a Ichiro y los gritos del coliseo no tardaron en hacerse escuchar, así como el anunció que indicaba la victoria para el Khan del este.  
Marth se levantó y recogió su espada, sin decir nada salió por la entrada del coliseo. Ichiro parecía indeciso sobre si debía seguir al espadachín, pero justo en el momento en que había empezado a moverse tras de él, llegó Nemu corriendo para felicitarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intente describir lo mejor que pude la cinemática de la pelea entre Chrom y "Marth", estoy segura de que no logre recrearla. Ligeramente más corto que los anteriores, pero no quería extenderlo demasiado (estaba escribiendo cerca de dos mil palabras extra para el final tras la pelea) y hacerlos esperar más.  
> No tengo más por decir.


End file.
